4 Supers, 3 Rulers
by mystery007
Summary: If 4 other supers helped out the Incredibles, would it do any good or bring trouble? Would the 3 evil rulers finish Syndrome's work? There's a way to find the answers to the questions, read it! Funny, interesting and much better than this lazy summary!
1. Off with a Bang

Ok, this is a short story and it may be pretty weird for someone who's not balanced at writing but this is my story based on the Incredibles movie. Hope you like it!

Reminder: I do NOT own or direct the movie or the characters so please don't sue me if you think I'm offending the characters. I would do no such thing!

**Off with a bang…**

"Get me some more orange crush now!" Bellatric cried to a servant.

"As you wish your holiness!"

"Shut up and do it NOW!"

It was a dark stormy day and the new evil teenager was sitting on the royal throne. She had taken over Syndrome's place and was resuming his glamorous work, or as she says so. Her name, is Bellatric (Bell-a-trick), ruler of electricity. Her sisters, Icy and Mage, were also in favour of Syndrome's work. Here's a little bio about those trio:

Bellatric doesn't control electricity but can use electricity. Her specialty, The Electric Bang, can cause a black out for days. Never mess with her! She's the leader of the three. But if you know her weak spot, she's as weak as a sponge! As you all know, or I hope you know, if electricity touches water, well, let's just say the next scene won't be pretty! And the scenes of horror on people's faces in between don't count!

Icy is the youngest of the three. But don't let that fool you, she can create ice as thick as a house and as strong as metal. Oh and did I mention the part where she uses ice and water? Obviously her weak spot is fire and the bigger it is, the better.

Mage is a pro on magic and potions. She's somewhat good and bad. Mage does have an evil reputation but never liked Syndrome so why would she like to do his dirty work? Still, Mage can brew up evil potions and cast horrible spells on those who are irritating and remind her about Syndrome. Her weak spot is unknown to everyone, including to her sisters. But there are rumours that her worst fear is snakes.

I warn you, though; the amount of people who know their weakness is 0.002 of the whole universe! And most of them are dead. Anyways, continuing with the story.

"Jack," Bellatric commanded to the leader of the soldiers. "Have you found any trace of the whereabouts the Incredibles are?"

Jack bowed deeply. "No, your holiness. The broken house that Syndrome's last battle was is still imprinted in our computer but they had long ago moved."

"I'm not interested in the history," Bellatric snapped. "I only want to eliminate all heroes that Syndrome wrote on the sheet of paper and the Incredibles are on top!"

"The washroom is free if you still got an erupting bladder." Icy came over with a towel in her hair. "What's going on?"

Bellatric stood up and walked to the washroom briskly. Icy stared. "What's up with her?" She asked.

"You don't want to know, honestly" Jack muttered and looked at his computer screen. "Emails, junk as usual." He checked his inbox. "Too boring, not interested, another love request etc. Hey, what's this?" There was an email he'd never seen before. It read "Alert!"

"What you gazing at now?" Mage asked impatiently. How did she turn up? Icy thought. That's impossible! No wait; this is the pro of magic I'm talking about. She could have used magic of some kind to teleport here. Mage looked at the screen too. "Alert?"

"Read it," Icy said. Jack turned to look at them. "No way," He said. "This is my email box, not yours so back-"

"Read it," Icy repeated, this time, more threateningly. "Or face the snow." Jack shivered. Even hearing her talk could feel like plunging into a bucket of cold water. "Ok," He opened the email.

Mage gasped. Icy's mouth dropped and Jack's eyes were as round as a CD. For on it was recorded a short note:

"The Incredibles are hiding in California!"

What do you think? Good? Ok? Bad? Incredibly Horrible? Must Delete? Whatever you think, please R&R and I may post your reviews for everyone to know who reviewed me and how awesome they are! The next chapter is coming up so continue checking this page!


	2. Disaster Strikes

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Anyway, this one (I hope it isn't crappy) is my second chapter and in this story, the Incredibles are in **trouble!** So enjoy!

Reminder: I do own some of these characters so you may sue me because of them, although I can't see how this is a good idea to sue me!

**Disaster Strikes**

"Let me get this straight," Bellatric stirred her orange crush and stared at her sisters and Jack. "You say that the Incredibles are currently hiding in California, right?" She pointed at Jack.

Jack bowed. "Correct, your holiness."

"And you say it could be from one of our spies," Bellatric pointed to Icy. She nodded vigorously. "But you," Bellatric points to Mage. "Say it could be from the Incredibles so they could head us off." Mage also nodded. Bellatric signed and took a sip from her juice. "Jack, who is it from?"

Jack signed on his account. Unfortunately, it had to reboot. "You crappy computer," He muttered. "I should crush all the shit-"

"Mind your words, young man!" Icy snapped. "Keep your own info to yourselves! No one's interested in your troubles!" Jack nodded meekly. Mage signed impatiently.

"Stand aside," She commanded. Then Mage performed a tricky little spell and the computer was finished rebooting and looked better than before. Jack gaped.

"Wow, I mean, um, thanks!" He stuttered. Then checked the email sent to him. "Aha," He cried. "It's from Charles, one of your spies, your holiness!"

Bellatric cackled. "Set course for California." She ordered. "Mage, I need to talk to you about something…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Mom, I need to see E right now!" Violet cried.

"Honey, I'm talking on the phone right now!" Helen called from the kitchen. "Yes, I'm still here, Snug. What was that again? Oh, really? I thought that-"

Violet pleaded again. "Mom, my Crime Detector has been beeping since the last four days ago and I don't see anyone spying-AHHH!"

Dash had just run in and out of the room. He planned on taking a cookie from the tray but instead grabbed on Violet's arm. "AHHH!" She screamed. Dash stopped to plug his ears.

"Stop screaming! Now where's my cookie?" He was about to bite Violet when she struggled out of his grip. "Whoa, sorry about that, Vi!"

"Never mind, don't apologize!" She snapped, and then picked up her cellular phone. "I've got to talk to Edna." She mumbled. "I think this watch is broken or something."

Dash signed. California was great but a bit too tight for him.

"Hello, dahling. What tis it?" Edna's voice rang out clear.

"Hi E, listen, this is Violet. My w-"

"What tis it, dahling? You know I can fix it!"

"Uh, yeah, it's my Crime Detector. I think it's broken or something because it's been beeping for the last few days and there hasn't been a single spy spotted. Do you think you can fix it?"

"OF COURSE, DAHLING! HAVE YOU FORGOTTIN MY TITLE? HELLO, WHERE ARE YOU, DAHLING? ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"AHH!" Violet by accident dropped the phone. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I need your help! Can you come pick it up?"

"Ah, dahling! You ask zi impossible! My way is much better, dahling, much better!" Suddenly a mechanical hand came from the wall and snatched the watch. Before Violet could do anything, it sunk back into the wall and disappeared. "Ah, yes, it's this little runt, right?"

"Um," Violet was still stunned by the reaction. "What happened to my watch?"

Edna replied through the phone. "I have it, dahling! Mm, no battery problems, everything charged, very clean and shiny, not fading and," There was a sudden beeping sound. "Has the correct beeping sound. Now I need to check zi chip in it. Go away, dahling. It'll be back in a few minutes, go away." SLAM!

Violet stood frozen on the spot when Edna hung up. Oookay! She thought. Has she forgotten to taken her pills today or something? It was Dash who spoke up. "What was that hand?"

"Go away," Violet snapped. "Never eavesdrop on me again, okay you little pest?" Dash rolled his eyes.

"_Okay!_" He mocked. Violet opened her mouth to respond but all of sudden a watch shot out of the wall into her mouth. Dash roared with laughter while Violet coughed.

"Shut up, you idiot!" She glared. The door opened.

"What's going on?" Helen and Bob popped in to check on them. Violet rolled her eyes at Dash and read the letter that came with the watch.

"_There's no problems with it at all, what are you talking about when it had problems, darling?_" Violet looked surprised and looked up at her parents, who looked equally surprised. Dash finally got over his fit of laughter and was puzzled. "If there's nothing wrong with the watch then why-"

Helen gasped and pointed at the window. Everyone looked. Out of the sky, they could see a red rocked launched right at them!

How is it? It's probably a little bit more boring in the beginning so I apologize for that but hey; the suspense in the end is my favourite part! Please, please, _please_ R&R! Thanks!


	3. Died but Survived

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! You rock and I'm doubling my efforts to update my chapters faster for you people to enjoy!

Reminder: You may give me ideas for my chapters if you wish!

**Died but Survived**

"Ah!" Violet and Dash screamed. The rocket got closer and closer to the house.

"Quick," Helen said. "Everyone don't panic and get out of the house, now! No one's any good match for this rocket. By the looks of it, it seems to contain dark magic!" Now go and get out FAST!"

Bob stared at her. "But all of our things in this place, our kit-"

"I said 'NOW!'"

"But-"

"NOW, Bob! No buts!"

"Look-"

"Do you want to die? Fine, keep yapping!"

Bob shut his mouth and went off to get Jack-Jack, who was in the kitchen, eating orange flavoured baby food. Helen hurriedly stuffed all their hero things into an enormous bag, swung the clothes in another bag and pushed her family out the backdoor to escape. They hid in an abandoned shed.

BOOM! The rocket smashed into the empty house and sent it into splinters. Then there were moments of silence passing by after that.

Finally voices sounded outside. "Where are they?" A cruel voice snapped.

"I don't know your holiness." A deep man's voice boomed. Dash gave a cry of disgust.

"Holiness, this woman? You've got to be pulling my leg! Who does she think she is? A queen?" He asked.

"Maybe she does think that," Violet said thoughtfully. Dash stared blankly at her. "What? Do I have a bit of dirt on my nose or something?"

"No but," He said. "That foul woman thinks _she's_ a queen? Are you sure?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Never mind," She snapped. "You're too immature!"

Bob kicked both of them. They winced. Their dad still hasn't managed to control his energy. "Shut up you too, they might spot us." But they didn't. They only thought that they were dead by the blow.

"Look," An icy voice pointed at something. "It's the Incredibles' suits! If they survived and escaped, then they would have taken their suits with them!"

The cruel voice agreed. "Icy is right," She commented. "They would have taken it so their bodies must have blasted up somewhere in all this junk. But don't spend the next moment searching, it doesn't say on Syndrome's note that he wants their bodies. Let's go!" They clambered onto their ship and flew away. The Incredibles crawled out of the shed, looking suddenly fearful.

"If these women work for Syndrome and are finishing his fifthly job, then all the Supers are in trouble!" Helen said and gathered up the suits on the ground. "We'll need these." She handed them their suit. "Come on, we'd better live with Frozone."

_Meanwhile…_

"Pass the pencil sharpener!" One cool looking girl called in class.

"You forgot the magic word, Crystal!" Another girl grumbled.

Crystal thought sarcastically. "Hmm," She put on a pained look of thinking. "Um, how about, abra cadabra? Hey," She tried to reason them between giggles; the whole class was laughing hard. "You asked for the magic word! I'm giving you the magic word!"

The girl who asked for the magic word called out to her. "Is that an answer or are you mocking me?"

Stella thought for a moment. "Um, let's say, 30 percent answer, 70 percent mock!" The class burst into fits of giggles again. Crystal winked at the girl but all she did was grumble back, though, she could've sworn Crystal saw a smile twitch at the corners of her mouth.

_Whack!_ "Silence," The math teacher, Mrs Bitterwet, banged her ruler on her desk. Crystal and the class fell silent automatically, she's very strict. "Time for math!"

Got any ideas as to why I put Crystal in the story? I'll give you a hint, look at the title. That's all I'm telling you and please R&R! Thanks a bunch!


	4. Quadruple Group

Thanks so much for reviewing me! This is great! Oh and the question about why I put Crystal in, I'm afraid that it's not answered in this chapter, sorry! Oh well, this one is all about Crystal's "normal" life and her other friends with their "normal" life!

**Quadruple Group**

"When you want to find the product of the fractions…" Mrs Bitterwet droned on about math while the class tried their best to stay awake. Crystal was leading her head on her hand and her eyes were half closed. If one person fell asleep in her class, then it's time you say goodbye to them because it may be the last goodbye you'll say in a while! There were rumours that Mrs Bitterwet was called that because she was bitter.

_Bring!_ The whole class was brought to life. People scattered their way to the door, eager to leave for the buses, it was the end of the day. Crystal went to the play structure to meet her friends. When she got there, Tina was already there. "Hey," She called and grinned. Crystal grinned too. Tina scanned behind her. "Where are the others?"

Crystal shrugged. "They're probably in the bathroom to continue their religion of putting on make-up!"

"Ha ha, very funny!" Someone said. They turned and saw Megan and Nik behind them. Megan continued. "Oh yes, very nice to say to someone!" Crystal and Tina laughed and started talking about movies.

"You know," A voice sneered behind them. "There are some people here who just don't know how much of an idiot they are!" There stood Darcy, the queen of popularity and her little gang of hers, Melissa, Sarah and Brenda.

Crystal sighed. "Ah, lasses, that is why we should never ever talk in front of the Queen of Muck, Dirty, Burp and Slime!" Almost everyone burst out laughing. Darcy sniffed.

"I heard that, you guys!" She said to them. Crystal gave her an evil grin.

"Good," She said. "You were meant to, Dirty! Bye Burp, Muck and Slime!" Crystal waved to the others who stricken their faces and looked like the dearest thing they wanted to do was to punch her.

"Nice comeback!" Nik thumped Crystal on the back.

"Come here and don't dare contact the teachers," A hoarse voice sounded. The four froze. Crystal looked around. No one was paying any attention to them and someone was in the bushes, talking to them!

How is it? Now I hate to have fire from my fan readers but I'd like a total of 10 reviews before the next chapter is posted. Sorry about this but 10 isn't too bad, is it?


	5. Powers Discovered

Thanks so much for the reviews, I can now continue! You're awesome, especially Da manta ray. This is my 5th chapter, enjoy everybody!

Note: Tina is now Violet in this story, not Violet Parr but a different one.

**Powers Discovered**

"Should we follow it?" Nik mouthed. The others only looked scared for a reply.

"I see you are very stubborn, and then let me put something in your bag." The voice all of sudden reached forward to Violet's purse and dropped a purple silk bag in it. "Oh and by the way, you guys are supers!"

There was stunned silence after that and Crystal finally said. "We're supers? Hello? Are you still there?" The voice had already left.

Violet reached into her purse and dug out the silk bag. "What's inside?" Megan asked. She didn't answer and turned the bag upside down. Out came a blue chip that was small enough for a large mouse to swallow.

"Oookay, did she even leave us instructions on how to use it?" Crystal asked. "What does it mean we're supers?" They only shrugged. "Let's just go to my house."

On the way, the weather started to change from nice June sunshine to fierce wind. Nik shivered. "Wish there was some fire with me."

Violet also moaned. "Tell me about it! I so badly want fire with-OW!"

Megan and Crystal looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I think I burned myself from my hand."

"Your hand?" Nik raised an eyebrow. "What's in your hand, Violet?"

Violet opened her hand and revealed a fireball. Megan's eyes opened wide. Crystal gaped at it. "Wow!" Nik cried. "You have fire powers."

"Yeah," Violet wrinkled her nose. "Is that all I can do?"

"Maybe, I-PUT YOUR HAND BACK UP!" Crystal cried. Violet quickly turned her hand back up but it was too late. The fire fell down on a clump of dried grass and started to spread.

"Great," Nik complained. "Anybody got water with them?"

Megan shook her head. "No but we'd better leave before the fire catches on us."

Violet crossed her hands across her chest. "Oh, you're not telling me you want this place to be burned down, do you?"

"What can we do? We don't have water on us although I wish we did-"

Squirt. "Argh!" Nik was drenched with water from head to toe. "Megan, I'm not the fire, in case you lost your higher function!"

"I didn't lose my higher function; did my hand just squirt out water?"

"Try it again," Crystal suggested, backing up a bit. "And just in case you do loose your higher function, I'm gonna just back off!"

Megan rolled her eyes and concentrated on water. A jet shot out of her hand and set the fire off, letting the grass sizzle.

"Okay, so we've found out two powers now lets go to my house." Violet said. On the way, they saw a rabbit limping around. "What does it want?"

Nik tilted her head and paused. Then said. "It's hurt."

Crystal gaped at her. "You can communicate with animal?"

Nik shrugged. "I suppose, that leg looks badly damaged. Can anyone heal things?" Suddenly warmth filled her fingers and it started glowing neon green. There was silence after that.

"So, does that mean you can heal people?" Crystal asked.

"I'll try," Nik bent over and placed a glowing hand on the leg. It healed!

"Cool!" Violet exclaimed.

"We should probably sleep now." Crystal said. "After all, school's tomorrow."

"Yeah," Megan agreed.

"I'll take you home," Crystal grabbed Nik's arm and lift into the air. "The sun's back out so it shouldn't be too cold like last time when there was w-"

"Uh, Crystal?" Nik asked.

"What?"

"Why are we flying?"

Crystal also looked surprised at why her feet weren't touching the ground. "Whoa!" She almost dropped Nik from surprise.

"Come on," Violet reminded everyone. "We need to go home, my house is next to yours so deliver those two and I'll walk home."

"Right," Crystal nodded.

"Oh and don't get spotted." Megan added.

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

"Have fun!"

"With what?"

"Your super powers!"

"Yeah, burn the house down!"

"Crystal!"

"Only joking, Violet!"

So whatcha think? Please review! I really need them or I'll pause between uploads, thanks!


	6. First Chance

Thanks to Da manta ray big time, dyu123, 123456789 and The Star Swordsman for your reviews. My chapters may be uploaded a little bit later on but that's because of exams (dyu123'll back me up!) so bear with it!

**First Chance**

"So we have to keep our identities to ourselves?" Nik said. Crystal nodded.

"I received a strange mail from a mysterious person called The Wind Girl or something. Oh and she explained all of our powers and we've only discovered a few." Crystal thought deeply. "I wonder how she knows us."

"So, what can we do?" Megan asked, snapping Crystal from her thinking.

Crystal took out a blue notebook and said. "I've written down everything that mail said."

"Couldn't you have just brought the page to school with you?" Violet asked.

Crystal saw a point there. "Good point, anyways, my powers are flying and using solar power, like beam blasts and an energy ball. Yours," She turned to Violet. "Are fireballs and you can also see through things if you really wanted to." Crystal then spoke to Megan. "You can squirt powerful water blasts out, create water balls and you can take on form of textures behind you. So basically, you're almost invisible but a little bit different. And Nik's is everything we discovered plus a really powerful leaf slash."

"Wow! This is really-"

_Bring!_ "Time to get to class, everyone!" A teacher called out.

"Bye, you guys!" Crystal waved to Violet and Megan. Nik was in Crystal's class. Unfortunately, Darcy and her gang were in her class too. Today they had Science first.

"Hello class!" Mr ReDoon said. "Today we shall talk about how the VIR triangle works, Mr Brown," He all of sudden looked stern at a weedy boy. "If you throw another spit ball at Misty, I shall have to put you in detention."

Once school was over, Crystal reached into her backpack and took out a black watch with buttons and switches on it. Violet raised her eyebrows at her. "What are you doing?"

"This spots trouble in our province." Crystal explained. "The Wind Girl gave it to me."

Just then, Darcy and the others came out of class. Crystal stared at them and an evil smirk crept on her mouth. "I'll meet you outside," She muttered to them and marched away.

"What's she doing?" Megan asked

"You know, I kinda fear the answer." Nik said.

"Same here," Violet agreed. "Lets go!"

When they got outside, Crystal came tearing after them, flushed but happy. "What did you just do? Nik asked.

Crystal cracked into an evil smirk again. "Watch and learn!" She pointed to the popular group. "Just a little revenge for calling me an idiot yesterday!"

The four watched Darcy open her day planner. "What was the date again?"

"June 12th," Sarah piped up.

"Right," Darcy flipped to the page. Her eyes widened at it for some reason. She tore out a yellow sticky not and marched over to Crystal. The crowd around them watched the scene. When Darcy reached Crystal, she waved the sticky around and crumpled it up. "Never, ever, touch my day planner!" She threw it at Crystal and she caught it.

"Okay, Dirt!" Crystal started still with the evil grin on. "You just need to chill on the nerve, buck-o! You have issues!"

Darcy sniffed. "I don't!"

"Then how do you explain the 'C' you got on health class?" Crystal shot back.

Darcy glared furiously. "How would you know?"

"Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies!" And with that, Crystal turned around with her friends by her hide. She heard behind her Melissa asking Darcy.

"Did you really get a 'C' in Health Class?"

"What was on that sticky?" Violet asked Crystal while she threw it in the garbage can.

She sniggered. "It said 'Remove Stick from Butt!" The four laughed really hard.

Beep! Beep! Be- 

"Oh shut up!" Crystal slapped the watch. She read out lout what the watch said. "Underminer, Metroville." Crystal looked up smiling. "Let's save the day!"


	7. Meet the Incredibles

A BIG thank you to all my reviews! And it's this chapter that has the two groups meet together! That's Crystal's and Invisigirl a.k.a. Violet Parr.

**Meet the Incredibles**

"It's this way," Crystal pointed to the left. "We just need to pass two blocks and turn right on the 3rd one." She directed. Once they reached the correct block and turned right, they were forced back behind the 3rd block as a garbage can came flying across!

"Whoa!" Nik cried once they saw what was going on.

A miner was tearing the buildings with its robot. Five supers where already fighting it without much success.

"What do we do?" Megan asked. Crystal looked at her surprised.

"Well," She started. "We fight them, right?"

Megan sighed. "That's not what I mean! We need suits!" She indicated to their clothes. "Our identities are very important."

"That's what you think!" Crystal grinned. She pulled out four really nice suits.

Violet gaped. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I have a friend named Edna and she designs half my closest but no's probably not a good time to talk about it." Crystal handed the suits to them. "They'll need patching up after this battle." They put the suits on top of their clothes and were about to step out when a desk came flying by! The four were forced back behind the block again.

"Ha ha ha!" The Underminer was cackling at the five supers. "You are very pathetic with a capital 'P!' now, I will finish you off, Incredibrats and you too Frozone! Then no one will stop me and I will rule the w-AHHH!"

An energy ball blasted him down and defeat. "Nice speech, Freakshow! Too bad I can't stay for more of that 'ruling the universe' thing but the world belongs to all of us. I'm sure you understand, so long now!" And another energy ball was formed and shot right at him.

"NOOO!" The Underminer was blasted and gone.

"What the…" Nik looked up searching for the one who destroyed him. Her eyes landed on a familiar figure. Nik groaned.

"Looks like you've gotta wait for another time to save the day," Crystal grinned.

"That was super cool! How did you do that?" A boy's voice called out impressed. The four looked around. The Dash's face came in view.

"Dash, Dash, you okay? Oh, hi there!" Elastigirl came running forward.

"Nice one," Invisigirl looked at Crystal. "You're really good, by the way, who are you?"

Sorry that this is a touch shorter than the others (don't kill me Da manta ray!) and I'm going to be stubborn and I'd like a TOTAL, not more, total, of 28 reviews before my next chapter is up! Thanks everyone!


	8. Lost and Furious

I know I haven't put Bellatric or her sisters on the story so this one has them in it. Enjoy!

Note: This chapter happens during that day the voice gave the girls the chip! Also, the last chapter said that I wanted 28 reviews but since I still needed 2 more, this is an acception.

**Lost and Furious**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Icy and Mage woke up from the scream. Bellatric was frantically searching for something. "Whoa, spas, dude! Take it easy!" Icy said drowsy from the doorway. Suddenly, a tin can came flying straight at her forehead.

_Thunk!_ "Hey!" Icy clutched her head. "When I want you to take it easy, I don't mean throw stuff at my head!"

"What are you looking for, anyways?" Mage asked while yawning.

Bellatric frowned and replied. "The chip is gone!"

"WHAT?"

"The ch-"

"I know that! I just can't believe that!" Icy snapped.

"When was the last time you saw it?" Mage asked suddenly fully awake.

Bellatric frowned again. "I don't remember. Hand on," She racket her brain. "The last time I think I saw it was before fighting that Wind Girl."

"Uh oh!" Icy's pale face suddenly turned, if possible, even paler. "Did you leave that chip anywhere near to her and away from your vision?"

"Oh no!" Bellatric's face filled with horror. "I-I think I did!"

"Well, there's always the Chip Scanner." Mage reasoned.

Icy's pale face returned back to normal. "Yes, there's still that."

Bellatric started breathing again and paced around her room. "Of course, the scanner must be able to relocate it as long as the chip's not broken or off into space." She suddenly came to a halt and paged Jack from her intercom near the doorway. "Jack,"

"You called your holiness?"

"Yes, I've just recently discovered that the chip was stolen."

"So?"

"I want you to scan for it."

"Now? It's 4:27am!"

"Your point?"

"It's too early!"

"Who's the boss here? You or me?"

"What's so important about this stupid chip anyways?"

"The stupid chip is the secret to our success. We can rule the universe and terminate all supers!"

"So why did you call it stupid?"

"JACK!"

"Sorry, I know it's very important."

"You're lucky I'm not down there breaking every bone I can lay my fingers on!"

"I'll, uh, start the search now, it'll only be a while your holiness." He went away.

Bellatric was still breathing fire when she sat down on her bed and waited. After five minutes, Icy said she was going to take a shower.

"Are you there?"

"Yes, where else would I be? In the washroom?"

"Er, no, of course not! My mistake, my mistake. Anyway, I've found the location of the chip. It's in the hands of four teenagers."

"Good, now there's just one little task I want you to do."

"Yes your holiness?"

Bellatric smiled and leaned closer to the intercom. "This is what you must do…"

So how is it? Please continue reviewing me! A little warning, the next chapter may be a little be longer than usual. Thanks everyone!


	9. Clothes Fitting

Okay, this chapter, as I said in the last one, is probably my longest ever. And a nice, warm thank you to all my readers! Now on with the story!

**Clothes Fitting**

"WHAT?"

"I know you heard me!"

"Yes, yes but why do you want me to allow them into our trust?"

"Once you bring them here, force the chip from their hands and throw them in jail. Besides, it's not like they're supers."

"But-"

"What's wrong? You scared?"

There was a heavy sigh at the other end of the line. "Okay,"

"Good, now get ready!"

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm Crystal," She introduced herself to Violet Parr and the other supers. "This is Nik; I know it's an odd name-"

"Oh, thanks!" Nik said. "You just had to open your fat mouth!"

"No problem," Crystal smirked. "This is Megan," Megan smiled politely. "And Violet."

"Violet?" Violet Parr asked.

"Yeah, that's me!" Violet said.

"Violet,"

"Violet,"

"Violet?"

"Violet!"

"Violet?"

"Violet!"

"Violet?"

"Can you understand the words coming out of my mouth? I said 'Violet!'"

"But I'm Violet!"

"No, I'm Violet,"

"But I am,"

"No, we both are!"

"Okay," Frozone interrupted their conversation. "It's really great that you two have really nice names but someone needs to be called 'Vi' or we'll all get confused."

"I'll be called that," Violet Parr volunteered.

"Good, now we should get to bed." Bob waved at the four supers' bye. "See you later!"

"Bye!"

The next day started off like any day. The four had school and went to Edna for a little fixing up on the suits. The security guard asked them. "You got an appointment?"

Crystal replied. "Er, well, not really-"

"Sorry but everyone needs an appointment to-AHH!"

"Go away, dahling, go away! You are so useless, go do something else for a change!" Edna turned to the four. "Who are you, what do you want, why are you here?"

"E, it's Crystal," Crystal said. Edna examined her closely.

"Hm, you look more like a hobo than a girl!"

_1 hour later..._

"Ah, okay, wonderful, dahling, wonderful!" Edna said to Nik. The rest were waiting outside. "Green and Orange, dahling, here you go!"

"Thanks, it's really cool!"

"Now go, dahling, go! I have more company, next!"

Nik climbed out with a grin on her face. She was holding a green and orange suit with 'N' on it. "My title is 'Natureon!'"

"Next dahling, I don't have all day, next!"

Crystal climbed in and Edna started to monologue again. "Oh, you've been here million timez, dahling, am I correct?"

"Um, y-"

"Good, dahling, good! Now you do solar stuff, correct, dahling?"

"Mmm,"

"Yellow and Orange will be purfect, dahling, purfect! No wait, Yellow and Gold will be better, dahling. NO! I changed my mind, Yellow and Orange, dahling! Wait, Yellow and Gold must be better, dahling. No wait! Yellow, Orange and Gold, dahling, yes, zi ultimate suit, zi ultime!"

"Whatever, just do it!"

"Patience, dahling, patience!"

Crystal finally merged through the door with a yellow, orange and gold suit and a big 'S' on it. "My super name is Solarsyck,"

Megan got up and entered the room. Edna started blabbing again. "Ah, dahling, you do water?"

Megan, who was thinking of something else, snapped back to Edna. "Uh, what was that?"

Edna repeated. "Dahling, you do water?"

"Er, I think so!"

"WHAT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE?" Thwap! Edna had just hit Megan on the head with a roll of toilet paper, Megan shielded herself.

"Watch it!" She said, rubbing her forehead.

A couple minutes later, Megan came out with a nice blue and purple suit and a 'W' smack dab in the center. "Boy, getting hit on the head is one thing but honestly," She shook her head. "Oh, and I'm Watergirl."

Violet got up and stretched her legs. "I guess I'm next."

"Yes, dahling, yes but I'll get snappy if you don't hurry up!"

"Right," Violet mumbled and went inside.

Edna started again. "Dahling, you're so tall!"

"Uh-huh!"

"You control fire, correct?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Would red and orange fit, dahling?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you feeling okay, dahling?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Never mind!"

About thirty minutes later, Violet came out looking ready to fall asleep. "Mind lending me a shoulder to rest on?" She grumbled. "The red and orange suit took so long I was basically asleep. Not to mention that it had to be waterproof."

"Too bad," Megan teased. "I was hoping to get a chance to splash you!"

"What's your name?" Nik asked.

Violet looked surprised. "Well, Violet, of course!"

"No! I meant your super name!" She said.

"Oh, Firegirl,"

Crystal, who was watching the dialoge, suddenly spoke. "So, are we going to leave? 'Cause if you wanna stay here I don't mind th-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled. Crystal laughed and headed to the exit, only to be stopped by a man.

"Hello! Your homes are far away, would you like me to take you there?"

So what do you think? Sorry that this one took SOOOOO long! It's just that my exams (screw them!) got in the way, the next one'll be up in a while so hold in there! And whatever you do, **don't stop the reviews please!** Have a nice summer!


	10. Friend or Foe

Hey, I'm so glad that this story is up rather fast to make up for the pauses in between. Thanks to The Star Swordsman, dyu123, Da manta ray, 123456789, RubyVulpix, forestofdreams, Redkill37, Violet Incredible, Gremblin and entilza for your reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

**Friend or Foe**

"Uh, who are you?" Nik asked. The man bowed and continued.

"I'm Jack, one of Bella-er, I mean, _Edna's_ guards."

"Okay," Megan shrugged. "I suppose it's okay to accept a ride from one of Edna's guards." She turned to the others. "What do you think?"

"Huh, me?" Violet pointed to herself. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Megan asked. Crystal nodded to indicate they're taking a ride with this being or whatever he was.

Jack smiled, well, actually, he's not good at smiling so I can only guarantee you a smirk, and said. "That's a good girl, now let's go." He led them to a white limo parked in the loading zone. Nik raised her eyebrows at him. He looked at her coolly. "What?"

"Well, this is the loading zone; you need to park over there." She pointed to a space with a bunch of cars parked.

Jack quickly covered his mistake. "Uh, well, workers are allowed to park anywhere."

"Really?" Crystal asked. "I never knew that,"

"Well, you do now!" Jack opened the door for them. Once they were inside and driving over a bridge (and I warn you, he's sending them to Nomanisan Island where the evil sisters are), Jack picked up a phone and dialled. A shrill woman's voice answered.

"Who's this?"

"Jack," He replied softly with a back glance at the four to make sure they weren't eavesdropping.

"Jack who?"

"Jack, you know, the guard Jack? Oh come on, you should know something,"

"All I here is you, who are you?"

He sighed. "The soldier boss,"

"Ah, Jack!"

"Yes, yes now get Bellatric."

"Right," She went away for a while and returned with her.

"What now? Another insurance bill?"

"Er, no, I've got the girls."

"Oh good! Bring them here and shut them in the prism tower _immediately!_"

"As you wish your holiness." Jack hung up and continued driving. After thirty minutes, he parked on Nomanisan Island. Violet looked out the window and asked Jack. "Hey, bud, are you lost?"

Jack turned around and gave them his evil, yet pathetic, smirk at them. "Oh no, everything's going according to plan, my evil plan, that is!"

Megan's throat had gone very dry. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I do not work for Edna but for Bellatric, the most evil villain in the world! At least, I think so!" And Jack locked the doors.

"Uh oh!" Nik tugged at the locks.

"Muahahahaha! Let's see you escape now, little twits!" Jack laughed.

"HELP!" Violet screamed loudly.

"Somebody smash the window!" Nik cried.

"HELP!" Violet screamed again.

"Get us out of here!" Megan tugged on the locks really hard.

"HELP!" Violet screamed again.

"Whoa, dude!" Crystal said to Violet. "Quit screaming before you snap my eardrums!"

"What now?" Nik asked. Crystal nodded upward. There was a sunroof.

"Quick, hold on to me." Crystal commanded. They clung on and she flew off carrying them.

"Hey!" Jack was waving his fists in the air and shouting. "Get your donkeys back here!"

Violet frowned. "One, I don't have a donkey here or I'll look stupid with a half horse breed following me. Two," She aimed a fireball at him. "You're not my mom so don't even think about bossing me around!" And Violet fired it to him, striking Jack squarely on the thigh and he collapsed out cold.

"Bulls eye!" Megan said gleefully. "Take that you dirty, fifthly idi-"

"Megan," Crystal tapped her on the shoulder. "He passed out; he's not going to hear you!"

"Oh," Megan's face turned pink.

"So, he works for Belltric," Nik said. Violet corrected her.

"That's Bellatric, not Belltric."

Nik rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but why pick on us?" She stared around for an answer, only to get blank faces everywhere. "I mean, we don't have anything she wants," Nik gulped. "Do we?"

What d'ya thing? Please R&R, I'm in a nerve wreck with my singing exam and need something to cheer me up. Thanks!


	11. The Revenge

Yo, readers! Thank you for all your support and-ok, what the heck am I saying? Back to the real world, thanks for the reviews everyone and enjoy this chapter! Hopefully this makes readers happy (e.g. Da manta ray!)!

Note: Some people may be confused which Violet I'm talking about. The Violet Parr one has a nickname called Vi. The other one is just plain Violet.

**The Revenge**

"How could you let them go?" Icy screamed at Jack.

"Well, they're really smart," Jack informed her.

"I don't care if they're smart or dumb; you still let them get away!" Icy cried.

"I shall give you one more chance," Bellatric, who was also blowing off her top (if you know what I mean!), said. "Find me those girls, supers, smarty pants, whatever and don't bother coming back until you do, is that clear?"

"Yes," Jack mumbled.

"Good, now GO!" Icy shooed him out. Mage stared blankly.

"I know you love to shout out loud but did you really have to shower everyone with disgusting spit?"

_Meanwhile…_

It was the day after that, er, _adventure_, Crystal was telling Vi what happened. The four girls were over her house after school. Helen was making tea for them, Bob was watching TV, Jack-Jack was snoring rather loudly and Dash was running in and out of rooms really fast, as usual!

"And he locked us right in the limo," Crystal finished. Vi stared in shock.

"Idiot," She muttered.

"I think it was pretty exciting," Violet said, looking up from her Science text book. She's a big nerd and half ambition.

"Exciting? Exciting?" Megan almost choked on her tea. "Exciting as in getting stuck and about to be devoured by danger is not my way to describe 'exciting!'"

"Oh lighten up, worry worm!" Nik flung a cushion at her. "At least we're not in trouble. Why not we have a sleepover tonight?"

Everyone agreed to have a sleepover and the night passed. However, the next day, Crystal and Violet found the house empty. "Where is everybody?" Crystal asked. Violet only shrugged. "Hello? Vi, Dash, Bob, Helen?"

Violet also called. "Jack-Jack, Nik, Megan, Anyone?" She added in a small voice.

"Great, what do we do now?" Crystal groaned.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

Violet's cellular phone was ringing. She picked it up and answered it. "Violet speaking,"

"I have your friends!"

Violet's eyes widened. The voice was awfully familiar: Jack! "Crystal," She whispered to her.

"What?" She ran over to Vi.

"It's the idiot Jack, he has our friends." Violet told her.

"Oh, let me talk to him!"

Violet hesitated, then handed her the phone. "Be nice,"

"I will," Crystal put the phone to her ear. "LISTEN YOU-"

"I told you to be nice!" Violet snatched the phone away.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Oh god!"

"Listen, Syck-o, I have no idea what your plan is but don't you dare lay a finger on-"

"Shut up," Jack told Violet. "Respect elders so that means I'm doing the talking around here!"

"But you're not my elder,"

"Now I am!"

"Fine," Violet said crossly.

"You took my chip!"

Violet whispered to Crystal. "Crystal, did you eat this man's chips?"

Crystal looked surprised at the question. "No,"

Violet looked her over. "Are you sure?"

Crystal's eyes widen. "Yes! I didn't eat his chips!"

Violet returned to Jack. "We didn't eat your chips."

Jack signed impatiently. "No, not chips, _chip_. My micro-chip!"

Violet whispered to Crystal again. "He thinks we have his micro-chip. Why would he think of that?"

Crystal rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone. "Let me talk to him." She put it to her ear. "Listen, we need our friends back so meet us in front of your place in three hours or…I will eat your chip!" Crystal hung up.

"Well?" Violet asked her. She smiled.

"All clear!"

Violet gapped at her. "You mean he'll give us our friends with no 'I owe you?'"

Crystal answered slowly. "Well, there is one thing he wants…"

Sorry this chapter took a little long to write up. And unfortunately, I'm asking 40 reviews until my 12th chap is up!


	12. The Trap

Oh my god! After updating the last chapter, it was only about three hours (I wonder how it updated so soon) that I found out I had 39 reviews! But anyways, thanks to RubyVulpix, Da Manta Ray and giantgerbil1 a bunch. The rest, you're still awesome!

**The "Trap!"**

"I can't believe this! No, I don't believe this!" Violet groaned from a couch.

"Hey, it's either that or I have to eat the chip!" Crystal said from the other couch.

Violet rolled her eyes at her. "You can't even eat the chip because we don't know where it is."

"That's true." Crystal thought for a moment. "Wait," A thought zoomed into her head. "You remember that voice at school, don't you?"

Violet got up from the couch and made her way to her purse. "You mean this?" She took out the silk bag and dumped out the blue chip. Violet examined it carefully. "Are you sure this is the one?"

Crystal nodded. "Well, they know we have it so unless they're talking about the chip in the computer, which they can get on their own time, that has to be the thing they're looking for."

Violet nodded excitedly but then looked glum. "Crystal, we have a problem. This Jack thing is evil, right?"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Can we skip this part? Tell me something I don't know."

"Alright, alright," Violet said. "Well, this, er, _guy_, you can't expect it to actually keep its own promise, right?"

Crystal nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well," Violet bit her lip. "Even if we do give him the chip, who knows what he'll do next. I mean, he could refuse to give back our friends and turn us away, throw us in jail, trap us-"

"Or he could cook us for breakfast!" Crystal finished. Violet looked at her surprised.

"That was not what I was going to say, where the heck did you get that?" Violet asked.

Crystal shrugged. "Out of my head, I suppose, does that matter?"

Violet shook her head. "Well, let's just concentrate on getting our friends back without this Jack coming at our throats."

Crystal frowned and rolled from the couch and onto the ground. Violet looked at her. "Um, you weren't intending to actually cause bruises on you by rolling on the ground, were you?"

"What? You mean do it this way?" She got up and sat down again. Violet sighed.

"We're getting off topic; try to think of a way from this problem." She urged. "We need real ideas, not fake ones."

Crystal all of sudden smiled, her eyes gleaming. "That's it, Violet, you're brilliant!"

"I am?" Violet looked doubtfully.

"Come on," She grabbed her backpack. "Just follow me and tell me where your trusty science lab it. I think it's gonna be just the ingredient we need!"

What do you think? And I apologize DEEPLY for the lack of updates. I'm trying to increase it now that my exams are done. For now on (until the expired date), I'm updating every other day or two. This is LIMITED so I'm going to stop July 5 200-well, you know what year it is!


	13. Escape Plan

Hey fanfic readers! Thanks to all reviews you gave me! And this is a special offer to some really special readers: Da manta ray, dyu123, Middle-Earthian, RubyVulpix, giantgerbil1, 123456789 and The Star Swordsman. If you wanna become a character in this story, I'm sure I can wedge you in, if you don't wanna then forget that I even mentioned it. Just email me at (I know it's a really lame email!) and enjoy the chapter!

**Escape Plan**

"Hey, hey, wake up! Wake up you lousy bum! I said WAKE UP!"

Splash! Everyone was drenched with water and woke up. Dash stared at the background. They were in a tower and a soldier had water next to him. "Where are we? This isn't my house."

"You're in the prison tower," The soldier said. "Name's Kyle and your friends Crystal and Vilet-"

"Violet," Nik corrected him.

"Vilet, Violet, whatever," Kyle said. "Anyways, we made a deal that they were going to give us the chip in trade of you but don't get that comfy about leaving here because we'll have guards to capture them and throw them in there too."

"So, you're going to break the deal you guys made?" Bob asked.

Kyle shrugged. "We do it all the time so another time couldn't hurt!"

Megan whispered to Vi. "This guy has issues!" She giggled and chewed on her collar so Kyle couldn't hear her.

_Ding!_ Kyle pressed a button on the intercom and said. "Report,"

"Bellatric and the others would like to see you," A shrill voice (yes, the exact same who was talking to Jack) told him.

Kyle sighed. "Now?"

"Now!"

Kyle turned to the supers. "Don't move a hair, I'll be right back." And he left. Dash stared after him.

"Right," He said coolly. "As if we won't move a hair!"

Megan all of sudden started smiling. Everyone was staring at her. "Are you feeling okay?" Helen asked.

"Huh? Oh, ya, perfectly fine, thanks!" Megan replied. "What did you asked?"

Helen rolled her eyes. "Never mind!"

"What's on your mind?" Vi asked. Megan turned to her.

"Hey Vi, can you create a force field to get out of these chains?" She asked. Vi examined the locks binding them.

"It's pretty tight, unlike Syndrome's but I can try." Vi put up a force field and rolled right off. Then she started unlocking the chains with a toothpick in her pocket. But they still were stuck because Kyle had the key to the locked door and jumping out the window was exactly what a mad man would do.

_Meanwhile…_

"TAXI, TAXI!" Violet hollered.

"Hey, taxi," Another man beat her to the care and got into it.

"Nice move," Violet grumbled. She scanned the place for more transportation. There were none. "Where's Crystal?" She mumbled to herself and scanned the place again. There she was, standing in front of a bakery shop. Violet marched up to her. "Why are you at the bakery shop instead of at the street looking for a lift?"

"I was going to get some sugar," Crystal said casually. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Sugar?" She asked. "What for?"

"Oh, when it's time to eat the chip," Crystal said. "I don't think that chips come with sugar and it's going to taste bad so I'm buying some."

Violet rolled her eyes. "We can't buy sugar right now," They had reached the counter and Crystal leaned forward to ask the baker for some sugar.

"I'd like a pack of sugar please," She turned to her. "Why can't we buy a simple package of sugar? Am I on a diet I didn't know or are you allergic to it?"

"This isn't a good time to joke around here, I'm serious," Violet said impatiently. "I can't find a single transportation over to Normanisan Island."

Crystal accepted the sugar and turned away. "We won't have enough time to get over there, we have about one hour. Besides," They turned to an empty street. "Vehicles can't just ride on top of water,"

"How about the time with Jack?" Violet asked. "He got there without a submarine, you know."

"Honestly Violet," Crystal said. "Jack's limo isn't like our limos; it can ride on top of water, fly etc."

"How do you know?" Violet demanded. Crystal sighed.

"There's a bunch of buttons at the front, I was looking at it while you guys were screaming at the top of your lungs." She answered.

"Well, what's faster than a car?" Violet asked. Crystal's eyes twinkled.

"Flying," She replied.

Violet bit her lip. "Okay," She said. "But make sure no one sees us."

Crystal waved a hand at the street. "This street's empty and the buildings are really high; nobody's going to notice us. Plus, even if they do, all they'll see is a blur because I'm going to go really fast."

"Okay," Violet clung onto her.

"Right, let's go," Crystal flew into the air and sped off in the direction of Normanisan Island.

Well? What do you think? This time, I'd like 55 reviews please! Oh and email me if you want to become a character in my story. For the others, keep on reviewing please!


	14. Escaped

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ**: Hey people! I made an error on the last chapter, I wanted 55 reviews up to July 5 but since I already have 50 reviews, forget that part. Oh and one more thing, you know that I asked if you wanna become a character? Well, the info that I need is the name, super name, age, powers, personality (that's everything, color, hair, hobbies etc. You can leave some stuff out though), case they want to be in (e.g. their parents' died, very rich, evil etc) and weak spots (max: 3). Thanks! BTW, I wasn't updating because SOMEBODY (cough, cough, Da manta ray!) wasn't reviewing me that regularly!

Note: Wind Girl is now Musa

**Escaped**

"Got any good ideas yet?" Nik asked her companions. They shook their head.

"Don't worry; I've got everything under control your holiness." Kyle's voice echoed up the tower.

"I hope for that sake you're right," Bellatric snapped. "Considering what happened last time makes me feel that I have to remind you that they had gotten away two times. One with Syndrome and the other with Jack,"

"Quick, Elastigirl," Watergirl said. "Stretch yourself out the window so we can get out of this, this, this place!"

"Right," Elastigirl hoisted herself out the window and said. "I can only carry three people at a time,"

"Natureon, Watergirl and The Dash should go first." Mr Incredible suggested.

They attached themselves to Elastigirl and she stretched her body slowly down. "Touchdown!" The Dash cheered when they landed on the ground.

"Shh!" Everyone hissed.

"Hurry up, mom!" Invisigirl cried.

"I'm c-"

BANG! The door flew open and Kyle and Bellatric were behind it. They stood in the doorway for about two seconds and Invisigirl and Mr Incredible stared back. Then Kyle bellowed. "How did you get out?"

"Dad, look out!" Invisigirl seized Mr Incredible and ran out the window. Then she formed a force field around them so they didn't get hurt but unfortunately, Mr Incredible was bouncing around in the ball and landed quite badly.

Thud! "Man!" Mr Incredible rubbed his sore back from the fall. "Mind butting pillows in there next time?"

"Kyle," Bellatric shrieked from the tower. "They're getting away, THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"I know that!" Kyle spat out. "I'm not blind you know!"

"Hurry, toss a rope down!" Bellatric commanded.

"What do I look like, a ball of yarn?"

Zing! A bolt of electricity shot out of Bellatric's hand and hit a tree nearby. Zing! Another blow barely missed Elastigirl's left shoulder. "Come on," She yelled and pulled everyone behind a nearby forest.

"Phew, that was close," Nik brushed off dust on her.

"Right but don't get that comfy, they'll be looking for us soon," Megan handed them super suits.

"Hey, where d'you get that?" Dash asked. Megan rolled her eyes.

"From your house, duh you little insect!" She replied.

"Mom, this girl's insulting me!" Dash whined.

"Quiet!" Helen said. "You should get some rest; Crystal and Violet'll be at the front door. Can you see them?"

They shook their head. "Just keep on watching, it's the best plan we have right now." Bob said. And they watched.

How is it? Sorry this one's later that the other one (Da manta ray!), please R&R!


	15. The Snack

Hey readers! OMG! I PRACTICALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! I'M GONNA GO INTO THE WASHROOM AND BANG MYSELF ON THE WALL 50 TIMES AND SING THE NATIONAL ATHEM SONG! But anyways, thanks for the reviews and I sent you an e-card to show it, thanks again. And for the characters, I have two announcements. One is that I really need more supers (please try to make them pure supers, no offence RubyVulpix but pokémon is a different story!) for my story and two; the supers appear in the second story. Yes, I'm writing a sequel to this one. But in the mean time, enjoy the chapter!

**The "Snack"**

"Ready?" Violet asked Crystal.

"Ready," Crystal said and pressed a button. A man came in vision on a large screen.

"Got an appointment?" He grumbled.

Crystal shook her head. Now there's a guy who hates his job. She thought. "Er, yeah, we're suppose to-"

"Names," He grunted.

Violet answered hurriedly. "Firegirl and Solarsyck, we're here to-"

"I don't have you on the list," He scanned a piece of parchment.

"Well, we're here because-" Crystal started but the man interrupted.

"What time?" He asked.

"Um, about two hours since the last-" Crystal started getting annoyed from him interrupting so much.

"Are you sure?" He pressed on them.

"ARGH! For once, shut up, okay?" Firegirl yelled and blasted the screen with a fireball. "He reminds me too much of Edna's soldiers."

"Right, now let's get inside," Crystal opened the door and marched in, only to find a bunch of soldiers pointing their guns at them. Jack stepped out of the line and said. "So, do you have the chip?"

"Violet nodded. "Now give back our friends,"

"Oh, that," Jack rolled his eyes. "They, ran away, they, don't give a damn staying here."

"WHAT?" Firegirl and Solarsyck cried in unison.

"Yes when I told them you would be coming-" Jack began but Solarsyck butted in.

"Listen, I'm not interested in what you said and didn't say but if you're not gonna give, I'm not gonna give," And Solarsyck popped the chip in her mouth. "Bleh, this taste nasty! I wish I didn't drop the pack of sugar on the way here!"

Jack's eyes popped open when Solarsyck ate it. "You actually ate the chip!"

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Buster?" Firegirl asked.

"I thought you were bluffing!" Jack cried, then spun around and said to the troupe. "Kill them,"

The soldiers started advancing at them and the two backed off slowly. "Got any ideas?" Firegirl asked.

"Yeah, it comes with an exclamation mark…RUN!" They sprinted towards the door, flung it open and ran through the jungle.

"What are you waiting for?" Jack yelled at them. "Pick your bum up and attack!" The soldiers starting firing but Solarsyck, using her solar blast, whacked them all down. Firegirl had set some guns on fire.

"What's going on?" Icy, Mage and Bellatric came out of the building.

"The two refuse to hand over the chip," Jack informed them.

"Right, we'll do it." Bellatric said. "Those small guns are zilch to the supers."

"Come on," Firegirl tugged on Solarsyck's sleeve. "Let's go," They continued running until Icy blocked their path with ice.

"If you're so strong, why run away now?" Mage asked. Bellatric starting firing at them with electricity, they dogged six shots but the seventh one smashed into Firegirl's shoulder. She collapsed and didn't move.

"Having fun?" Bellatric smirked. "Not anymore," Solarsyck dogged many blasts and saw an escape route. Unfortunately, Mage used force to block her way. Solarsyck ran right into it and was tossed into the air.

_Meanwhile…_

"What's going on out there?" Bob asked. Helen looked at him in disbelief.

"What's going on out there?" She repeated. "Can't you see what's going on?"

He shook his head. "Vi's head's in the way."

"Hey, it's not my fault." Vi protested. "Dash's sitting on my foot so I can't move."

"Fine, here," Dash scooted over.

"Ouch!" Nik yelped. "That was my toe, Dash!"

"Oh sorry, I'll move over here," Dash moved the other way.

"Not here, I'm here." Helen said hurriedly. Dash moved forward.

"Hey," Megan cried. "Get off my back!"

"There's no room to move," Dash complained loudly. Everybody hushed him.

"You don't want us to be caught." Bob said. Jack-Jack hushed him once more.

Then Vi cried. "Ouch, I think Crystal just got walloped with a jet of ice." She tore her eyes from the battle and looked to the rest. "Should we help her?"

"Better stay put, they're still after us." Helen said.

"I agree with Vi," Nik nodded to her. "It's best to have more people against those evil sissies. Crystal's the only one fighting them."

Bob frowned. "I don't know," He said slowly.

"I'm helping," Invisigirl got up.

"No, don't-" Helen started but Invisigirl already jumped out of hiding and put up a force field around Solarsyck.

"Hey, where did you come from?" Solarsyck asked in surprise. Invisigirl answered in a hurry.

"From a hiding place," Up ahead on a building, Bellatric laughed.

"So you finally come out of your hiding spot? You're not that bad at hiding actually, once at your old broken down house and the other just a couple minutes ago. But not now!" And Bellatric started firing non-stop at the force field. Invisigirl kept up with the force field but it started to shrink slowly. Suddenly, a tree was tossed right at Bellatric with Elastigirl as the sling shot and at the same time, Mage was striked squarely on the chest with water, she shrieked and gasped.

"That was freakin' cold, you!" She yelled at Watergirl.

She beamed. "Excellent, it was suppose to be, by the way," Watergirl continued. "I have a name and it's not 'you!'"

"This is not a time to play games, little girl!" Icy shouted at her. Then she looked at the soaked Mage. "Well?"

Mage looked confused. "Well what?"

"Don't give me that 'well what!'" She snapped. "Ahem," Icy cupped her hands together in front of her chest as if to form an energy ball.

"Oh, right!" Mage leaped into the air and formed a black ball. "Hey, supers!" She called out. "You hungry?"

Firegirl, who regained conscious, looked at her strangely. "A bit,"

"Then eat my death ball!" Mage cried and threw the thing at her. Firegirl, Solarsyck, Natureon and Watergirl both got hit and were tossed into the air. They fainted at the same time when they landed.

**Note:** And I apologize again deeply. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY SO-well, you get the point! The next one'll be up ASAP, I promise!


	16. Free for Now

Hey there…I'm here! Okay, that's the 12th time I said something lame today but who's counting? Anyways, only one thing to say: I need more supers, more, more and MORE!

Note: My updates may be going slower now since I've got 2 stories to juggle out so bare with me!

**Free…for now!**

"Now it's just you and me! All alone, no excuses! Now give me the chip! I'm not kidding, give it to me!"

Nik peered through the bars. Crystal was sitting with her hands tied together behind her back looking bored. Jack, on the other hand, was livid. "Hand over the chip, that's right, spit it out! Well, what are you waiting for?" Crystal didn't reply. "HELLO, ANYBODY HOME?" He yelled out in frustration. Crystal _still_ didn't reply.

Crystal, starting to get really bored, began humming the wedding march song. "Stop humming! If you're going to get married, I suggest you doing it outside. Now give me the chip. You don't want me to use this, do you?" Jack held up a needle with light blue liquid. "I don't even know what it is! But it's not going to be pleasant! At least, I don't think so!"

Crystal finally opened her mouth and spoke. "That helps me scream, I've seen it at school. Wanna use it on me?" She grinned evilly.

Jack looked at the needle in disgust and then smashed it on the ground. "You think I'm that stupid? I don't want you popping my ear drums!"

"What's going on?" Nik asked.

"They're trying to force the chip from Crystal's mouth." Dash snorted. "As if that's possible!"

"Is it working?" Megan asked nervously. Dash nodded.

"Oh ya, it's working-" Dash said.

Everyone gasped. "-rather badly!" He finished. They relaxed and started breathing again.

"I won't worry if I were you," Violet said from the back. She had this ridiculous grin on since Nik had healed her to conscious. "We'll be okay; he'll never be able to force it out!"

Megan eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you say that?"

"D'you know something we don't?" Violet chimed in.

Nik looked around the cell. "How can you say we'll be okay?"

"And how can we not worry if this, this-" Megan struggled to find the right words for Jack. "This _thing_ could tear us apart?"

"Do you have a plan up your sleeve?" Dash asked.

"What's been go-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa peoples!" Violet backed away. "Easy over there! I'll answer just 1, look at Solarsyck's hands!"

Everybody stared threw the bars. Solarsyck was cutting the rope tying her to the chair with a solar beam. Watergirl suddenly got an idea. "Firegirl," She turned to her.

"Yeah?" Firegirl asked.

"Can you burn this stuff down?" Watergirl pointed to the metal bars holding them captivity.

Firegirl shrugged. "Sure," She started using her fire blasts to melt them. Unfortunately, the bars were upgraded to the finest metal so it took a while.

"Here," Jack shoved a crystal bowl with silvery liquid at Crystal. "Drink up, you! Drink it already, little girl!

"Eat me!" Crystal spat on him. He wiped it away angrily.

"This isn't a game on who can spit the farthest! See, even I'm drinking it! Watch," He drank a bit from the bowl. "Hey!" Jack stared in it. "This is actually pretty good!" He drank the rest of it.

Natureon giggled slightly. Well, at least Crystal doesn't have to drink it! She thought.

Jack leaned over and put his ugly face close to her. "Look into my eyes, I'm torturing you! It's unbearable!"

"Jack!"

Both Crystal and Jack looked at the door. Icy stood there staring at them in disbelief. "What on earth are you doing? This is your plan of torture? That's pathetic!"

"Well, what do you-" Jack leaned over to argue. Solarsyck was almost finished cutting the ropes binding her.

"Done!" Firegirl melted the last bits of metal away. "Wow, they didn't even notice!"

"That's because they're brainless gits!" The Dash said. "Hey, looks like Solarsyck's free."

Solarsyck had finished unravelling herself, turned her head to them and nodded at the two fighting. Natureon, being able to read anything, understood what she meant: When I nod my head, attack them. She whispered them to the others. Solarsyck raised her head slightly.

"Well, think of something better," Icy turned away. Solarsyck brought her head down quickly. There was a flash and both Jack and Icy were lying down unconscious. Natureon, Watergirl and Firegirl used their attacks on Jack, Solarsyck threw Icy a energy ball and The Dash punched her in the stomach and face.

"Coming?" Solarsyck asked them.

Natureon nodded. "Hold on," She groped around in Jack's pocket and found a card used to open sliding doors. "We'll need this." They marched over; making sure that everyone had a chance to stomp over the two. Then the five ran to the door and into the hall.

"Which way to?" The Dash asked. They were facing at least 5 directions leading somewhere else.

"That's not the thing worrying me," Watergirl said grimly. "What worries me the most is if someone sees us."

"Don't worry," Firegirl reassured her. "If we do, we'll beat the crap out of them!"

Solarsyck grinned and put her hand in the middle of them. "Sounds good, who's with me?"

All the other girls put in their hands in, The Dash put his last. They made a pact. "Right," Watergirl said, suddenly business like. "First things first, we need to find a way out. Violet," She looked at her. "You and Nik need to find a way out of here. Dash," He looked up. "Run around and make a distraction. Crystal, try to find a soldier and beat him up. You're to force an answer to the exit out of them," Watergirl added, guessing correctly at Solarsyck's confusion. "Same with you Dash,"

"Okay," Natureon said slowly. "But what are you going to do?"

Watergirl thought silently. "I'll try to make an exit by blasting walls through." She answered. "If anybody needs help, just yell out 'do you have any popcorn!'"

"What?" Firegirl raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," Watergirl said and scampered off.

"Right, bye!" Solarsyck blew a kiss at them.

The Dash nodded and raced off. Firegirl gulped. "If I don't see you again, if you die-"

Natureon rolled her eyes at her. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"But just to let you know, Natureon," She took a deep breath and paused. "Race ya to the right exit!" She yelled and ran off laughing.

"Hey!" Natureon laughed also and chased her. Solarsyck chuckled and took a right. Unfortunately, someone was already in trouble.

"Do you have any popcorn?"

**Note:** How is it? Good? I was wondering if I can have 75 reviews before I post the next chappie. Don't worry, I'm still on my toes with the "Pranks my Foot!"


	17. Megan: Blasting Walls

Yeah! I'm at 75 reviews! Uh huh, oh yeah! Sorry, had too much sugar too-day! Anyways, enjoy this chappie!

**Watergirl: Blasting Walls**

Watergirl ran around in a hall tearing the place down. She was surprised no soldiers were stomping towards her. But then again, Dash probably started the distraction so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Hey, what's this?"

Oooookay, so maybe Dash didn't start the distraction yet! Watergirl thought as she raced down the hall. "Hey, we're supposed to stop it! Come on!" A soldier yelled.

"Ahhh, it's coming towards us! Ahhh!" A man cried.

"Don't get crushed!" Another man shouted. "It's water; it can't be that-ahhh!"

Watergirl's jet nailed the soldier in the chest by accident. "Hey, I know!" She formed a huge water ball and shot it down the corridor the soldiers were in. Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong! It went like a pinball and slammed down the hall.

Bong, bong, bong, bong, crash! "Wha-" She came to investigate.

The pinball had just struck a huge metal door. Which could lead the way out of here. Watergirl thought. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She cheered and hugged an unconscious soldier on the ground! Just as she swung the door open, there was something that made her heart stop.

"Do you have any popcorn?"

**Note:** Oh, my freakin' gosh! This chappie's sooooooooooooooo short so I'm gonna update twooie! Sorry, I mean I'm gonna update two times!


	18. Dash: Distraction

Okay, this is my 18th chapter and I splashed myself in water so I'm not as crazy as before! Enjoy this chapter!

**Dash: Distraction**

Dash was zooming really fast to the far end of the building to cause a distraction. He was surprised that half of the place was torn apart. "I think Watergirl got a little too excited," He muttered while putting enough distance away from where they started.

"Fixing around like I haven't got anything better to do, honestly, I feel like just selling this place to the pigs and build another place somewhere-hey!" A soldier was examining the broken walls when Dash raced by.

"What?" Another man asked.

"It's a kid!"

"Catch him!" A whole troupe started chasing Dash on carts but he was way too fast. Soon, Dash had put 2 miles away from the soldiers.

"Excellent," He was in front of a huge gun machine thing. "Time for destruction number 57!" He cheered.

"Hey, there he is!"

"Get him!"

Dash turned and saw 12 soldiers coming towards him. "Aha!" One guy yelled dramatically. "So you have been trying to steal candy, eh?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The guy pointed to a stack of rocks in the corner near The Dash. He looked at the guy, puzzled. "Those are rocks,"

But the man all of sudden decided to sing a lullaby. "Lullaby, and good night, with roses delight-"

His fellow people were looked at him oddly. One guy asked. "Er, Jim? Did he just drink before coming here?"

"Well," Jim looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah, a bit. I had no idea that wine could travel to his brain that fast!"

"Well, whatever, first things first." A gruff looking man raised his gun. "Okay, kid, time's-" He looked around. "Kid? Where are you?" He turned to another guy. "Where is he?"

"Who, me?" Dash asked. They turned around. Dash was standing behind the huge gun. Everybody's eyes popped out. "Now, how do you work this?" The gun had about 10 buttons on it. "Hmmm, I wonder what this one does." He was about to press a green button when a man yelled.

"Don't press that!" He looked scared. "That fires bullets around the place until it runs out."

"Really?" Dash looked at the button again. "Sounds inviting, let's give it a push, shall we?" He pressed it.

Suddenly, the gun started firing non-stop and swung around in circles. Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut! The thing went round and round the room. Many soldiers ran out the room. One even ran out the window (ow!). Dash took refuse behind a rock. Ping, ping, ping, ping, ping! The bullets bounced at it, then bounced somewhere else. A couple soldiers were hit and down but about 4 remain alive. Finally, the gun ran out of bullets. "Phew!" One guy sighed.

While everybody wiped their brow, The Dash saw his chance and jumped forward. He delivered 15 punches in a second to 2 soldiers. The other 2 raised their guns threatening at The Dash. "Okay then," He turned to them. "Hit me if you have the guts!"

The 2 guards started firing rapidly but The Dash dodged them all at lightning speed. "What's wrong?" He laughed. "Can't you at least get 1 bullet at me?"

This remark made the soldiers pissed. Without warning, one of the soldiers grabbed his throat. The Dash started choking and turned purple slowly. "And who's winning now, little punk?" He roared with laughter.

"Um, let me think…we are!" Someone blasted the 2 in the head and knocked them unconscious.

**Note:** SORRY that the chapter before this was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREAKIN' SHORT! Hopefully, this is better!


	19. Solarsyck: Beat it

Bad computer! Bad computer! When's the repairman coming? Sorry for the delay, my computer crashed for some reason but it back now. Oh and check out my 2nd story, it's called **Pranks my Foot** and it's really funny.

**Solarysyck: Beat it**

Okay, why the hell do I need to beat up soldiers? Solarsyck was running down the hall, looking for people. I mean, it's like Megan got clubbed in the head and now her brains so effected that she has to come up with crazy ideas.

But then again, she does have a weird mind. For example, the time when she went on strike!

_Flashback_

"Okay, we're here to complain about the amount of homework given in the Easter holidays…" Megan rambled out about the strike plan. Crystal was snoring, Nik was doodling and even Violet, who usually listens to everything, was gazing at the window, lost in thought. About 12 others volunteered in the strike thingy but about ¾ were all dozing off.

"So the plainest way is going on strike. No more homework done until we actually get what we want…"

_End Flashback_

Of course, the strike plan was never put into effect, thanks to a rain storm. But I'm gonna get off this topic and focus on my job. Solarsyck opened doors after doors, trying to find some soldiers. Unfortunately, none were around.

"Whoa!" She turned around a corner and saw all the walls torn down. "Looks like Watergirl's

having fun!"

Solarsyck pushed open 26 more doors which were bedrooms. "Man, haven't these guys ever heard of 'clean your room'?"

_Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!_

"What the-" Solarsyck looked around, nobody was there so she turned left and got smashed into the wall by a water ball made by Watergirl (Chapter 18)! "Ow, geez, what's the big idea-"

When Solarsyck looked up, she was surrounded by thousands of guards. "And what would your name and title be?" One man asked, raising his gun.

"Okay, I surrender!" Solarsyck stuck her hand up. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the water ball heading her way. Soon, it would smack right into her but if she moved out of the way, it would hit a soldier. All she had to do was to distract them.

"Oh ha ha ha, kid!" A random man laughed sarcastically. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Really, I surrender!" Solarsyck stuck out her arms, waiting to be cuffed.

All the soldiers looked wary. Suddenly, she yelled. "Look backwards!" And she ran away.

"Wha-OW!" A bulky guy got smacked by the ball. Then it doubled back and attacked other soldiers.

Meanwhile, Solarsyck was trying to terminate more soldiers. Then a noise came from a door. It was like some idiot had no way on how to control a gun and was firing it everywhere. She moved closer and pressed her ear to the room it came from.

"_Okay, then, hit me if you have the guts!"_

_Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!_

"_What's wrong? Can't you get at least get 1 bullet at me?"_

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was mocking the soldiers: Dash! Solarsyck opened the door and saw a guy throttling Dash.

"And who's winning now, little punk?" He asked.

Solarsyck sighed. Bad guys never get it, do they? "Uh, let me think…we are!" She blasted the 2 in the head and knocked them unconscious.

Dash got up and dusted the dirt from his suit. "Solarsyck, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I was always wonderin' where the washroom was!" She joked. He laughed.

"Yeah, I know," He agreed. "I've seen 7 bathrooms and not a single one has toilet paper roll in it!"

Now they were really cracking up. "Hey, wait," Solarsyck stopped. "Aren't we supposed to find where the front door is instead of laughing so hard we get a coma?"

Dash paused. "Oh yeah!" He said. "Come on," The Dash raced down the hall, past 12 stair cases and turned down a corridor before Solarsyck had even moved.

She just tapped her foot patiently while crossing her arms. A second later, The Dash returned to her. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. "Forgot that you can't run that fast!"

"Thank you," She started running down the hall with The Dash following. "Which way do you go?" She asked.

The Dash thought. "Well, we might as well-"

But then they heard something that made their blood stop.

"Do you have any popcorn?" And it sounded very near them.

**Note:** How is it? And I hope that my computer won't go wacky again like before!


	20. NF: Finding the Door and Trouble

So sorry for keeping you up that long! Went on a camp for a couple of days so I couldn't update that much! So, enjoy this chapter!

**Natureon and Firegirl: Finding the door and trouble**

"Oh, look, I'm faster that you!" Natureon shouted playfully at Firegirl.

"What are you talking about? We're exactly equal!" Firegirl laughed.

Natureon grinned. "Yeah, but as you can see, I'm still 2 inches ahead!"

Firegirl rolled her eyes. "Not anymore!" She blasted off, leaving scorched marks around. Natureon tried to keep up but was falling behind.

"Catch me if you-oof!" Firegirl smacked into the wall! "Ow, geez, they should cut-off all these walls around here…" Getting up, she looked at the wall, only to see herself a couple centimetres away from a tough looking soldier. The "wall" she smacked into turned out to be a soldier. A _mean_ looking soldier.

"Eep," She yelped. "Um, uh…"

Suddenly, Natureon jogged around the corner laughing, then froze at the company standing in front of her. "Er, uh, hi?" She stammered.

The soldier lifted up his gun while calling more guards to this place. "Freeze," He yelled.

Panicking, they lifted up their hands quickly. "If-if this was about the accident at the cheerleading tryouts last year, Megan was a lunatic from the start!" Firegirl said quickly.

"Yeah and you know how lunatics act, right?" Natureon could remember the disaster so clear it was as if it happened yesterday.

_flashback_

"…Megan Gwen," The captain cheerleader, Jessica, called out.

Megan raised her hand up. "Good, Lily Herf…" She continued on with the attendant.

"I hope Megan holds on tightly," Nik whispered to Crystal. "Jessy and the other gang are so snobby!"

"No kiddin'" Crystal starred at Jessica. It was obvious that she didn't approve of Megan that much.

After running through the list, Jessica made them recite their cheer. It went like this: 2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? Cougars, cougars! Go cougars! 8, 6, 4, 2, tell us what we're gonna do! Beat them, beat them, totally defeat them! Go cougars!

Megan did pretty well on memorising the words; it was the human pyramid that got her.

Jessica instructed her and 3 others to form the base. The rest piled up upon them.

"Uh oh," Crystal muttered. Nik peered over her magazine to look.

"Uh oh is right," She cringed at the state Megan was at. She was smiling at the 3 but it was obvious that the weight was squishing her.

Violet then gasped. Megan had lifted her hand up to fix her hair. "NO!" She cried. "Put your hand back down!" But it was too late.

The pyramid topped down like a pile of bowling pins. Everything got ugly when Jessica hit the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Megan apologised. "I just-yikes!"

She stepped onto a soda can which jetted out juice and sprayed half the girls. Violet groaned with sympathy but Nik and Crystal were all grinning and giving Megan the thumbs up. "Yeah girl," Nik hooted. "Show her that booger who's in charge!" She indicated to Jessica.

Megan turned red with embarrassment but looked rather pleased. Jessica got up and glared at her.

"Don't be so sure you'll get in now," She warned, shaking her long purple nail in her face, then ordered everybody to practise the dance routine.

The routine went like this: left neck kick, right neck kick, turn around while waving those pom poms around, hands go left, then right, jump up with knees tucked in, then fling the right hand out, same with the left, then bring your hands down. Do the flinging again except now it's the left hand then the right. After that, punch the air with your fists and jump into a split. Simple, right? Wrong!

Megan had been practising it and it got really well. Now the only thing she needs to worry about were nerves!

When Jessica called Megan's name with Hailey, Eva and Natalie, the first thing she did was kick Hailey in the face with the left neck kick, then Natalie got a taste of a shoe in her mouth from Megan's jump kick. Eva dogged all the flinging from her but unfortunately, instead of doing a split, Megan fell and crashed into Eva!

"I'm so sorry; I just panicked when performing and, well…" Her voice trailed off. Crystal and Nik were cracking up so hard; they were rolling around the ground, trying to breathe carefully. Violet just gave them disgusted looks and went over to help the poor victims.

Jessica glared at Megan again. "Listen here, buck-o!" She yelled. "Either behave properly or go home and practise!"

But Megan had heard enough. "Actually, I think I'll go home, now I know what scums try out for this crummy play!" She flounced off to the bleachers and sat down with her friends.

"Um, you did a great job." Violet said.

"Oh come on, Vio," Nik said. "You saw how she took out those snobby boogers, didn't you? According to me, they deserve a shower!"

Suddenly, Megan smiled. "Actually, that's what I'll think I'll do!" She stood up and left.

_End flashback_

Natureon didn't exactly know what happened as they left early but according to how drenched the cheerleaders were, a hose lying around and a couple of witnesses, Megan had sprayed the girls with the hose at the end of practise! Yeah, you go girl!

The soldier ignored and said. "Give yourselves in and present yourself in front of Bellatric right now!" Just as the rest of the soldiers came.

"Well," Firegirl said, seeing that they wouldn't let them just skip off home. "Can we ask you a question?"

Everyone looked at each other before answering. "Fine but make it quick."

"Do you have any popcorn?"

_Nearby…_

Solarsyck and The Dash were searching frantically for the correct door which had the people who said "Do you have any popcorn" (Firegirl and Natureon) when they saw a shadow at the end of the hall approach them.

"Hello?" The Dash asked. There was no answer but the shuffling of the foot.

Solarsyck motioned The Dash to get against the wall. Then, with an energy ball in her hand, they tiptoed to the end of the hall. Suddenly, she jumped in front of the person with the ball raised.

It was Watergirl and she shielded her eyes from the light. "Ah, please, not the face, not the face!" She cried, squeezing her eyelids shut.

The Dash raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

Watergirl looked up and sighed with relief. "Phew, it's you guys. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that too!" Solarsyck said.

"I heard someone say the magic sentence, what about you?"

"I heard someone say the magic sentence, what about you?"

The Dash laughed while Watergirl just rolled her eyes. Solarsyck grinned.

"So where did you hear it?" Watergirl said, pretending nothing happened.

Solarsyck's smile slid off. "I don't know but it's really close,"

_Meanwhile…_

"Popcorn?" A random soldier raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry!" Another man smirked. "I'm sure Bellatric will provide you with plenty of popcorn for you to eat _after_ you report to her!"

Everyone howled with laughter.

Firegirl sighed. "I am NOT going to this Bellatric woman!"

Suddenly, the window flung open. "You tell her girl!" A super joined the crowd and it wasn't Solarsyck, The Dash, Watergirl or any other of the Incredibles. This one had a silver suit on and controlled music. One thing was certain though; her arms bared the same scratches the 2 girls had seen before!

**Note:** Oooo, who is this mysterious girl that the 2 have seen before? Hint: Solarsyck ate it! Oh and I'd like 100 reviews before I go on.


	21. The Girl Named Musa

Hm, I've got 99 reviews instead of 100 but ah, well, close enough! Anyways, I'm sorry but this mysterious girl, you won't get much info on her background but I can guarantee you, she'll appear in the 2nd story.

**The Girl Named Musa**

"Wait, didn't I see those scratches somewhere?" Firegirl asked. Natureon just shrugged. The soldiers were also whispering about her. Apparently, they had seen her before and it wasn't until a guy yelped.

"It's her, it's her, the one who took the chip away from us!" Everyone else got steamed up and pointed angrily at the girl leaning coolly on the wall.

Her supersuit was awestrucking. Somebody besides Edna 'cause she wouldn't approve of all the flashy things, had designed the suit so it resembled like a disco ball. Her gloves, boots and mask were black and there was a big, pink "M" on the front. But now probably wasn't the time to gaze at her suit for the soldiers. Now was the time to charge at her.

"You!" A guy pointed at her, eyes very wide. "You!"

"Me," She said calmly. "I see the lack of smartness in you hasn't damaged your memory!"

Natureon raised an eyebrow. "What-"

"Get down!" Firegirl cried. She forced Natureon to the ground. The girl had brought both hands to her waist, gathering some sort of energy from her power (it's music, by the way) and the second Firegirl flung herself on top of Natureon, she had brought both hands to full length and sent a powerful wave towards the soldiers.

The army, slow on reflexes, got a blast in the head. However, this group included some bulky soldiers who popped back up after that attack.

The girl started pulling off some truly amazing fighting combos. She got to the ground and used the splits to knock down a couple of soldiers by hitting them in the knees with her legs. Then, using some music blast, spun around, firing them non-stop. A husky soldier clamped her hands at her neck and raised her off the ground.

Firegirl was so sure that the girl would freak out and start trying to loosen the grasp with her hands that she also started to freak out. However, the girl didn't even use her upper body. Instead, she swung her knee up between the legs of the guy and no matter how husky he was he still doubled up in pain, letting go of her. Then the girl, sensing a guy behind her, grabbed his shoulders behind, rested her weight on him and gave a powerful whack in the face to the husky soldier.

The guy fell down to the ground and the man behind the girl fainted from the pressure she used to lift herself up. Then the girl did a flip and elbowed two guys in the ribs. Now there was only 1 muscular soldier still in his conscious. But the guy didn't seem to have very good courage. He trembled and headed for the door, the girl stepped in between.

"Open the door and let us out...and don't even think about fightingback!" She commanded.

"Bellatric and the rest-" He started but the girl lifted her hands up.

"I don't give a damn on the rest of the people. Do as I say or you may suffer the consequences." She cracked her knuckles.

"Fine, don't hurt me!" He picked up a walkie-talkie and pressed a button. "Open the front door for 24 hours." He choked. "Finished!" The soldier scurried away.

The girl sighed. "Too bad, I was hoping for some more challenging stuff after fighting with them!" She grinned at the 2 girls but suddenly frowned.

"Wait, where is it?" She asked.

Natureon and Firegirl looked at each other. "Where is what?" Natureon asked.

"The chip I gave you! Remember the last meeting (Chapter 5)?" The girl cried.

"Oh, that!" Firegirl said. "Well, my friend Solarsyck and I, we-"

Crash! "Ow! You stepped on my toe again, you little squirt! That's the 12th time you did that!" Watergirl, Solarsyck and The Dash emerged into the room, all three of them having a problem. Solarsyck had her sleeve smoking and she was trying to stop it giving off a bad smell of rotten eggs, Watergirl was rubbing her sore toes from the frequent careless stomping of The Dash and he himself was sopping wet and complaining like a 2 year old.

"Well, it's not my fault that I've got the running power." The Dash cried.

"Not your fault, eh?" Solarsyck asked. "What about that time where you dumped some unknown and unclassified and uncool little object on my so cool suit and made it smell like some unknown and unclassified and uncool little object that couldn't tell what a toilet was, went to the bathroom on my sleeve which, let me remind you, happened just a couple of minutes ago!"

"For your information, that 'unknown and unclassified and uncool little object' was some stupid fertilizer from Scotland!" The Dash argued back.

"Wow, of course it smelt like crap because it was a sample of 'some stupid fertilizer from Scotland' that was famous for its stupid haggis or whatever those stupid smelly sheep stomachs were called!"

"You think you got it bad? Now I can't run very fast if I'm soaking wet or else I might catch some stupid cold!"

"Need some help on warming up, dear?" Firegirl asked. The 3 jumped around in surprise. They had forgotten that there were 3 other people in the room.

"Are you stupid? Of course I do!" The Dash called energetically.

Firegirl smirked and instead of drying off him, she set his suit on fire! "Ahhh!" He yelled, dancing on the spot. "Put it out! Put the stupid fire out right now! My suit's on fire which means I'm on fire!"

"No problem, you little stupid rat…!" Watergirl dumped him with the largest waterball she could make. Now he was soaking wet as before.

"Hey wait, we've been chatting all this stupid time and we forgot to ask you a question but of course this little stupid rat decided to-to…who are you?" Solarsyck asked thenewsuper.

"Names Musa, controller of music," The super said.

"Musa seems like a stupid name compared with The Dash!" The Dash said.

Musa raised an eyebrow. "Ok, either I'm having ear problems or you 3 seem to like to say the word 'stupid' a lot!"

"Oh, really?" Solarsyck asked, surprised. "Hm, I wonder why!" Her gaze shot towards The Dash and he turned pink.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" He asked.

"No, I'm _calling_ you stupid!" Solarsyck joked.

Musa grinned. "Well, you guys had better hurry up. This skimpy guy said the front door would be open for only 24 hours and half an hour's gone."

"Hey, what about you?" Firegirl asked.

"I'll be tagging along just for a while, come on!" Musa ran out the door with Solarsyck flying, The Dash running a little faster that the average kid should and Firegirl, Watergirl and Natureon bringing up the rear.

After zigzagging through halls, they finally found the entrance. Surprisingly (for Solarsyck, The Dash and Watergirl, at least), all of the soldiers they met in the halls shrank back into the shadows, casting terrified glances at Musa and Natureon explain the reason for this. "She knocked out 12 soldiers like they were those daisy lipsticks my older cousin, Mandy, uses."

"Wait, Mandy still uses daisy lipsticks?" Solarsyck asked.

Natureon nodded. "And those stupid frilly laces on top of those whatever-they-were-made-of chairs too!"

She could remember it clearly. It happened before she and her gang had realized they were supers.

_Flashback_

It was a cool, breezy summer day. Nik and her cousin Mandy visited their next door neighbour's garage sale, their parents were out somewhere on a business trip. "Oh, look, Nik," Mandy squealed. "They have those old daisy lipsticks. They're so old, they're a limited edition!"

Nik rolled here eyes. "Who wants to buy old lipstick? We only came here to say hi…and shop!" Her eyes suddenly fell on a skateboard lying nearby. "Wicked, this skateboard's new, non-chipped, everything…wow! How much is it?" She asked a lady over there.

"Well, it's around $10. I bought it for my son, you see, but he didn't like skateboarding so we're selling it." She answered.

"Cool, I'd like to buy it please." Nik took out her wallet and handed her the money.

After buying some more stuff, the pair left the sale and went back home. Mandy kept on squealing about the new daisy products she bought. Nik didn't seem very interested, though. All she saw in the products were bad smelling fumes freshly plucked from a stinkweed.

The next day, Mandy went over there to "say hi" again and came home with little "cute" laces which she laid on chairs and desks (Nik pretended to vomit over the old frilly laces where she found annoying to see on top of everything). Nik came back with more sports equipment.

"Okay, why the hell do you keep on buying all this junk?" Mandy looked over her magazine at the stuff Nik brought back. "I mean, it's not like the garage isn't full enough without your stupid, little plastic toys!"

"I like to exercise, unlike _some_ people sitting on the poor sofa who's gonna collapse from those people's not exercising and getting fat!" Nik answered.

Mandy's ears went pink. "So what if I don't exercise?" She applied some daisy lipstick on. "That doesn't mean I weigh 462 pounds! And anyways," Now she was adding pink daisy blush. "You're always bringing back helmets, shin pads and little strips of wood where you ride on."

"For your information, those little strips of wood are called skateboards and are found in many human societies!" Nik snapped back.

Her cousin just rolled her eyes. "I still find it pointless when you have cars and taxies today!"

"Well what about you?" Nik asked. "_You're _the one who's always buying those stupid daisy products where only 2 year olds wear and spending valuable money on idiotic laces!"

"Well, what's so bad about laces?" Mandy asked; coating her nails with white daisy nail polish. "At least they're pretty!"

"What's so bad about them?" Nik repeated. "They're flooding the house! Laces on chairs, laces on tables, laces on desks, TV, computers, the bathroom, your room, even on plants! You're like a lace zombie!" Nik raised her hands in front of her and walked stiffly, chanting. "Lace, lace!" She walked out of the room.

_End Flashback_

"Hey, we're here!" Watergirl stopped in front of the metal door.

"Those daisy things are on the top 10 worst make-up ever seen and she still uses them?" Solarsyck asked.

"Well, I assume so as she still buying them!" Natureon answered casually.

"I said we're here!" Watergirl said loudly.

"When is she gonna have the sense to ditch it?"

"No idea,"

"Hello, guys, can you hear me?"

"What's so special about daisy products?"

"I dunno but the perfume really stinks! It smells like dog breath. Sometimes I run out the door for fresh air right when I get wind of her using the perfume!"

"WE'VE FOUND THE DOOR!" Watergirl screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole group covered their ears.

"Geez, no need to shout, I have ears in case you haven't noticed!" Firegirl unplugged her ears while Musa massaged the side of her head.

"Sorry," Watergirl flung open the door, only to get smacked in the head by someone.

"Ahhh!" Watergirl screamed, rolling on the ground while clutching the side of her head. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna die! Ahhh!"

"You okay, Megan?" The shadow turned out to be Invisigirl.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Watergirl got up quickly.

"Finally, we've found you!" Elastigirl and Mr Incredible came over. "Hey, who's this?" She indicated to Musa.

"Someone with the dumbest name in the world." The Dash snickered. Everybody shot him a disgusted look.

Firegirl explained who she was and the 3 greeted them. Musa checked her watch. "This is where I leave you now, bye!" She ran off.

The group just stared at her until she turned around and was gone. "Such a lovely meeting." Mr Incredible said sarcastically.

"Right, we'd better move it." Invisigirl said.

The started running off but not before they knocked into an invisible force. "Ow!" Natureon complained while Solarsyck groaned in pain.

"Thought you could get away? We decided only to attack when Musa's gone." Mage suddenly popped out of nowhere, accompanied with Bellatric and, looking rather battered up but still in good conditions, Icy.

"And now, supers," Bellatric got into a fighting stance. "This is where the real fight begins!"

**Note:** So what do you think? Please R&R, thanks!


	22. The Elements of Nature

Yay, I've got my next chapter posted! So, uh…enjoy!

**_NOTE (MUST BE READ FROM EVERYBODY!):_** Everybody's asking me when their super will appear. And get this everybody out there: **THEY WON'T COME UNTIL THE 2ND STORY!**

**The Elements of Nature**

"Shall I go first?" Bellatric asked.

Before anybody could answer, she let loose a huge stream of electricity. It cracked the ground right in half, leaving Invisigirl, Mr Incredible, Elastigirl and Natureon on one side and The Dash, Solarsyck, Watergirl and Firegirl on the other. "Great, just great," Natureon muttered.

"Yeah, really good, don't you think?" Icy and Mage started cackling madly.

Bellatric pulled them aside. "We need a battle plan. Icy, you take Watergirl and Elastigirl. Mage, you take Solarsyck, Firegirl and Invisigirl. I'll take Mr Incredible, The Dash and Natureon. Got it? Good, let's go!"

Icy immediately conjured an ice wall around The Dash and Elastigirl so no one else could intrude. Mage blocked Solarsyck, Firegirl and Invisigirl from trying to break the ice by raising her hands. The three got lifted up and tossed across the field.

Bellatric stood up and smiled at her opponents. "Say goodbye to this place," And lifted them all to a large park.

Elastigirl stretched her hands to grab Icy. She responded by freezing her hand in position. "What the-" Elastigirl glared at her. She only smirked.

"Having fun?" She asked, advancing on her. Suddenly, Watergirl ran up and tripped her. "ARGH!"

"Run, run, as fast as you can," Watergirl laughed, imitating The Dash's voice. "You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread-hey!"

Icy caught her mid-sentence by freezing her feet. Then she walked up to her. "Give up; you'll never be able to defeat me."

"Keep on dreaming," Elastigirl spat out. Icy smirked at her.

"You know, you've still got about 23 more minutes to change your mind." Icy said.

Elastigirl stared. "Why would I change my mind?"

"By this way," Suddenly, Icy gave a vicious put to Watergirl's stomach. She clutched it, groaning in pain. Then Icy continued beating her up.

Smack! She crashed into her wall. Elastigirl's other hand had slapped her. "You do realize my other arm's not frozen, do you?"

Solarsyck aimed an energy ball at Mage's head but she blocked it. Firegirl rammed into her stomach, sending her smashing into a tree. Then she shot a fireball at Mage but she blasted the ground, making it hard to Firegirl to stand still and resulted to having her fireball spam off course.

Invisigirl turned invisible and snuck up on Mage. "You know, Invisigirl," She said loudly. "I already know you're right behind me because I can sense you!"

"Rats," Invisigirl turned visible again and Mage struck her head with a big, no wait, scratch that, _huge_ dark force ball. She gave a surprised "oh!" and then crumpled to the ground.

Solarsyck vented her feelings by letting loose an energy ball to Mage's back.

"Ow!" She screamed and twisted around, gritting her teeth at Solarsyck's body in the air. Mage then materialized a dark arrow and shot it at Solarsyck.

"Whoa," She backed out of the way and Firegirl burned the arrow with her flaming powers.

Bellatric had already shot down The Dash with electricity and started advancing towards Mr Incredible.

"Oh no you don't," Natureon lashed out her whip at Bellatric. She recoiled from pain and Mr Incredible, seeing his chance, kicked her in the stomach, sending Bellatric flying at the swings. She landed with a thud but shot back up again and surprised Mr Incredible by shooting cords at him from her hands, trapping his body.

"Watch this, supers," She suddenly called out. "100 volts electricity," Mr Incredible was yelling in pain from the electricity but it stopped. Frantically, he looked down.

Bellatric was distracted from The Dash who regained conscious and grabbed her from the back.

"Look out," Natureon warned him but it was too late. Bellatric swung around and smashed him at a tree.

"Hey, nobody does that to my son!" Mr Incredible cried, anger shooting up. Bellatric looked coldly at him.

"I thought I just did," She replied. Suddenly, he launched at her, knocking her down and punched her all over the place but she got him off by trapping him in cords again.

"Watch me," Bellatric called out. "500 volts electricity!"

Icy continued pounding on Watergirl while Elastigirl watched helplessly from the sidelines, considering that Icy had frozen all of her body, leaving her as an ice sculpture.

First, Icy threw Watergirl at the ground, then, with a big swipe of her hands, sent a cold blast of snow. While she struggled to get up, Icy brought her hands to the front and called out. "Icy Blast,"

Suddenly, sharp chips of ice greeted Watergirl's face. It struck merciless at her and she began to bleed. Only one good thing though, it freed Elastigirl because the ice also chipped away the cold frost around her.

"I thank you, Icy," She called to the evil villain, dusting off the remaining ice on her. Her words distracted Icy from what she was doing; allowing Watergirl to summon enough strength to spray hard pelts of rain at her like stone. She fell down now that the rain had mildly bruised her body.

Then Elastigirl stretched out, grabbed Icy and slammed her into a nearby tree in the icy box.

"No, I thank you, Elastigirl," Icy said back from the cloud of smoke. Elastigirl looked confused but Watergirl gasped.

"Oh no, this icy box isn't any ordinary thing. It was absorbing our energy during the whole time!"

Elastigirl's face went white. Icy emerged and smirked. "Came around, did you?" Then she placed a hand on the wall and said. "All ice energy in this box, come to me!"

Immediately, the wall started to glow green and shot right into Icy's body. She hovered around, emitting green sparks and then it stopped but not the increasing energy of Icy's.

"Now that I've transformed, try to beat me now, suckers!" She powered up for the two supers to see.

Outside the box, the three supers plus the villain turned to look at it. It was glowing bright green suddenly (Icy's extra little boost of energy) and then stopped.

"What was that?" Solarsyck asked but her allies just shrugged their shoulders.

"Look out!" Firegirl screamed. The two looked around.

Mage had formed another arrow and fired it at Invisigirl (who regained conscious). She cantered out of the way but tripped and toppled over. Mage aimed another arrow and the girl who couldn't get out of the way in time.

Then Solarsyck blasted the arrow with her energy ball and Firegirl took a great leap and fastened herself around Mage's neck.

"You know, you didn't have to do that, I was about to put up a force field." Invisigirl said to Solarsyck.

She just shrugged. "Too late now,"

Mage was thrashing around, trying to get Firegirl off while she turned red. Suddenly, Mage let out a howl and wrenched from her grasp; Firegirl had burned her body.

"Nice one, Firegirl," Invisigirl got up and dusted herself.

"But not enough," Mage added and faced Firegirl.

"What do you mean 'but not enough'" Solarsyck asked, nonplussed.

Mage smirked. "Oh don't tell me _you_ don't know, little Miss Know-It-All!"

Firegirl's eyes flashed. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Know. It. All." She talked through clenched teeth. Then she shot towards Mage, which was exactly what she wanted.

Just before Firegirl reached her, she whistled to the park where Bellatric was and at the same time, trapped the super in an orb.

Mr Incredible fainted from the 500 volts electricity Bellatric pushed on him. At the same time, The Dash got up and ran towards her. Big mistake.

Bellatric trapped him into a bunch of cords too and cried out. "100 volts electricity,"

It was pain The Dash had never felt before. The electricity entering his body was like someone jabbing knifes continuously into his body. Just before he lost conscious again, Natureon's foot came out of nowhere and shoved deeply into Bellatric's spine. She stopped electrocuting The Dash and doubled up in pain.

Then, somewhere where Mage was, there was a whistle that pierced the wind. Bellatric cocked her head at the area and whistled back, this time, fiercer and shorter.

Natureon, being able to understand different languages and codes, understood:

The first whistle was summoning Bellatric to her area. The second one was the answer "okay".

But before she could do anything else, Natureon found herself being levitated into the air from Bellatric's cords. The Dash and Mr Incredible (who was still unconscious) were also floating along and Bellatric flew off towards Mage.

Icy grabbed the two women and smashed them headlong together and then threw them at the ground. Elastigirl groaned in pain and Watergirl struggled to get up.

"Wow, you two sure are pathetic," Icy said carelessly. "Must be the most pathetic pair I've ever-"

Some sort of explosion took hold in Elastigirl's stomach. Without even thinking, she fastened both hands at the villain's throat, choking her to death.

Then, a dark arrow, shattering the icy wall, struck right into Elastigirl's left thigh. Howling with pain, she released Icy and collapsed, white with pain.

"You okay, Icy?" Mage cried still floating Firegirl in her orb.

"Yeah, thanks," Icy called back.

Mage turned her attention back to Firegirl. She smashed Firegirl at the truck of an enormous tree. Firegirl got up on her what seemed like broken legs but fell down anyways.

"I'm here," Bellatric came, leaping from tree to tree, bringing with her The Dash, Natureon and Mr Incredible (who's _still_ unconscious)

"Excellent," Mage looked happy. "You can start your 'Electric whatever-you-call-them now.'" Bellatric released the three and they fell through the air. Natureon got up and dusted herself while The Dash rubbed his head from the last attack.

But Elastigirl didn't seem to have absorbed any of the information. She was still staring at her thigh which was oozing blood. "Here, I can fix that," Natureon went up and placed her hand on Elastigirl's thigh. It glowed bright green and healed.

Bellatric looked at Mr Incredible. "Hey, somebody wake up the great oaf." She commanded.

"Why don't you do that?" Icy asked. "I'm certainly not wasting my energy on such a small thing. Every little bit counts."

"Same," Mage agreed.

"Fine, I'll do it, you lazy little bat droppings…" Bellatric muttered darkly but shot out cords again which wrapped itself over Mr Incredible, binding him tied. "200 volts electricity,"

He suddenly shot up from the electricity running in his body and looked around frantically and slightly panicky. "Don't touch my pepsi!" Mr Incredible shouted stupidly. Everybody raised an eyebrow at him.

"So I take it as he's been dreaming about his pepsi?" Solarsyck snickered. After seeing that there was no pepsi, Mr Incredible looked up.

"Oh, it's you," He grumbled at Bellatric.

"Yes, I think we all realized that, Mr Fat Guy." She said casually. Mr Incredible looked really mad now but she ignored his face and continued. "And now, I've just been waiting for this special moment to do this."

Bellatric immediately lifted her hands up high. A small, dark ball formed and grew at an alarming rate. Electricity from all over the place shot towards it. The ball was almost a quarter of the size of the moon (which is still rather big).

"It's called 'The Electric Bomb' and I use it to my advantage." Bellatric explained to the people gaping at it. "Witness this, supers," And with that, she increased the ball's size and power.

Firegirl immediately started firing fire balls at it but the thing only absorbed the balls and continued to grow larger and stronger than ever. Watergirl started doing the same but Elastigirl caught them by the hands.

"Stop, don't you see? The ball's only growing bigger by size and power from the energy you're sending to it."

"Congratulations, Elastigirl! Wonderful explanations, really." Mage said sarcastically. "I especially enjoyed the part where you said the word 'Stop'!"

The three villains gave a cruel and high pitched laugh and even The Dash couldn't help but smile slightly (and no, The Dash is NOT evil! He just likes teasing his mom and I mean, who wouldn't if their mom's a freak and annoying?)

"Oh and in case you're getting ideas, we'll be guarding Bellatric from any harm." Icy warn as she and Mage stood in front of her.

"Then there's nothing we can do," Watergirl said helplessly, watching the ball continuing to grow larger and stronger in front of their eyes.

"Actually, I think there _is_ something we can do." Solarsyck answered quietly. She took out something from her pocket and lifted it up so the three villains could see it. "See this, know what this is?"

Mage squinted down at the little object. "No, what is it?" She asked.

A grin formed on Solarsyck _and_ Firegirl's face. "The chip," They chorused together.

**Note:** AHA! The chip is still alive…or is it? I mean, it could be a fake edition or a small blue package of sugar that Solarsyck bought and only _said_ she lost it or-oh forget it! I think you guys already realized that it _is_ the real chip!


	23. The Chase is On

Ha ha ha…I'm sorry I haven't been updating these last weeks…ha ha ha…you see, dyu123 here (shoots death glare at her somewhere around: "Ah! I'm dying!") ain't updating for me…ha ha ha…so I apologise for my cousin, he's got a mental problem, please excuse him…ha ha ha…I think I've drank too much lemonade…ha ha ha…the sugar made me hyper…ha ha ha…shut up Annie…ha ha ha…omg, help me…ha ha AHA! Hey, where'd that come from? (and yes, this story's about to end. Sequel coming up though)

**The Chase is On**

"WHAT?" Everybody cried. Bellatric shrunk the ball to nothing while staring at the two supers with disbelief.

Firegirl and Solarsyck grinned at each other. "I swear I'm gonna be using your lab nowadays, Firegirl."

"How could this be?" Bellatric shouted. "You ate it; Jack confirmed that he saw it with his own eyes!"

"Correct, Jack saw us eat-" Firegirl started but got interrupted by Solarsyck.

"What do you mean 'us'?" She demanded. "I was the only bold one who ate the disgusting thing!"

Firegirl rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Jack saw _Solarsyck_ eat something but he didn't know that the chip was a fake."

"A fake?" The Dash echoed.

"Yup," Solarsyck nodded. "Let's start from the beginning. After you, Firegirl," She grinned.

"Well, the first thing that happened was receiving that phone call from Jack-"

"And telling him that we'd snack on that chip-" Solarsyck muttered.

"Right Solarsyck, well, anyways, then an idea came to me to use my-"

"Hey," Solarsyck cried indignantly. "That was my brilliance, not yours!"

Firegirl rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "Fine, then an idea came to Solarsyck here, using her 14 years of hard work and brilliance. She's so smart I worship her-"

"Then why aren't you bowing to my feet?" Solarsyck demanded.

"Oh seriously Solarsyck-"

"You just said you'd worship me,"

"_Fine!_" Firegirl bowed to Solarsyck then got up, very irritated. "Happy now?"

"Yup!" Solarsyck smirked along with the other supers and villains ("Hey, what's wrong with me today?" Icy smacked herself in the head. "That blow must have done something to my brain Chapter 16!"). "Please continue,"

"Okay, so anyways, we went to my favourite lab and-"

"Hang on," Solarsyck said frowning. "I thought you said you didn't like it 'cause of its lack of updated materials."

"Well, yeah, but it has a lot of information and well, WILLYOUJUSTLETMETALKWITHPEACE?

"Okay, okay, easy girl! Think of your happy thoughts!" Solarsyck backed away quickly.

Firegirl, after taking nice, deep breaths, continued. "And I asked Dr. Whatshisface if he-"

"Nice name," Solarsyck sniggered. "Oh, right!" She hastily stifled it from Firegirl's look she gave her.

"Thank you," She said through clenched teeth. "Anyways, he made a model of the chip only this one was made from seaweed-"

"Mental Note: If you'd been tempted before, forget about it. Never try raw seaweed!" Solarsyck told everybody in large.

Invisigirl frowned. "But I thought in the Harry Potter 4, Harry eats raw seaweed, right?"

"Well, he's a git, isn't he?" Solarsyck shrugged. "Mentally insane or something. 'Disturbed and Dangerous' was what Rita Skeeter wrote. And who believes in Disturbed, Dangerous and Mentally Insane Gits?"

"I do," Watergirl piped up dreamily.

"Wait, everybody shut up," Natureon yelled to, well, everybody. "She's about to confess her feelings for Harry Potter, I don't wanna miss this!"

"Oh my god," Firegirl rolled her eyes.

"Girls, I think it's a better idea to listen to Firegirl that Watergirl-" Elastigirl started but Mage cut off.

"Okay look, I don't care if all of you are mentally insane or something but you won't be talking nonsense right here. Now give me the chip!" She demanded.

"Yeah, I really will give it do you because you need it to rule the world or something." Solarsyck said sarcastically but she barely finished her sentence when Icy fired a strong blast of snow in jets at her.

"Firegirl, take this," Solarsyck tossed the chip to her before she got the wind knocked out of herself.

Bellatric responded to the situation by summoning more electricity and shot it at Firegirl but she was ready. Quickly, she brought her hands together and cried "Fire ignite!" which met Bellatric's electricity and the powers battled.

"I can't make it!" Firegirl screamed while Bellatric enforced more power in hers. She tried putting more energy in her stream but Bellatric's still outmatched hers.

"Yes you can!" Natureon screamed at her. "Just think that you can!"

"I can't make it!" Firegirl repeated.

"Just think that you can and you'll make it!" Elastigirl cried.

"No, I seriously can't!"

"You're not thinking," Watergirl shouted back.

"You wanna try this?"

"Just think!" Invisigirl screamed over the commotion.

"LISTEN TO ME," Firegirl yelled to them. "I CAN'T MAKE IT!"

"Put your heart in it, then!" Mr Incredible roared. The Dash covered his ears.

"I can't make-AHHH!"

The last second where she could have dodged was lost when she turned was screaming back at her friends. Bellatric added even more power and it overcame Firegirl. She was thrust backwards and landed near a forest. Solarsyck had finally regained conscious and watched her land with the rest (Invisigirl covered her eyes):

The blast had nailed her in the chest. She gave a loud scream and her body began to curve in an arc as she got tossed up and fell ten meters away from her usual spot, no longer moving.

"FIREGIRL!" Watergirl screamed and launched herself at her body.

She reached Firegirl, grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. A little bit of blood trickled from her mouth. Watergirl checked her pulse. She felt a little beat from her.

"God, she's alive. I felt a pulse."

"Wonderful," Invisigirl muttered, not looking at Firegirl anymore but staring at the sky. "Hey, where are they?"

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"Looks like I've found them," Natureon turned around to see Icy with the chip.

"Come on, let's go right now." Mage said, sprinting as fast as she can to her with Bellatric not far behind.

But The Dash beat them both. Tripping Icy, he seized the chip and ran away.

"Ha, losers," He jeered. "Whoa!"

Bellatric launched herself at him and managed to knock the chip out of his hands.

"I've got it, I've got it!" Icy cried, circling beneath the chip falling in the sky.

"Thank you," Solarsyck snatching the chip away in the air and flew to a tree.

"I can fly too, Solarsyck," Mage flew right beside her and grabbed the chip before jumping off the tree. "Gotcha!"

"Not anymore," Mr Incredible punched her in the abdominal, sending her flying and the chip flew out of her hands.

Natureon caught the chip and sprinted away from Icy charging right at her. Suddenly, thin cords circled the chip and tugged it from her grasp. Looking up, she saw Bellatric using her electricity ropes to get the chip.

"Ha!" She screamed. "I've triumphed again, supers!"

"Since when?" Watergirl broke the ropes with a jet of water like a knife. It cut the cords cleanly and she seized the chip, pulling the ropes off it.

"Right now," Icy froze her feet and snatched the chip away. "Hey!"

Solarsyck lunged for the chip and threw Icy off balance. Maybe I can lose those guys somewhere. She thought. Whatever I do, I need to destroy this chip.

Clutching the chip, she made a break for it to the lake.

Her plan was to pretend to head towards the lake and get all three villains to follow. Then she would surprise them by changing course and sprint towards the woods where Firegirl was still unconscious.

Natureon, somehow knowing Solarsyck was feinting, raced towards the forest (it's the logical place, she thought) to meet her there. She found Firegirl sitting upright with a dazed face on.

"What's going on?" She asked, swaying a little bit on the spot.

"We need to evacuate in here, come on!" Natureon pulled Firegirl to her feet and pushed her into the forest.

While she and Firegirl hid in the trees, Invisigirl also saw what was going on. She looked back at Solarsyck with the villains almost caught up with her and an idea suddenly folded in her mind.

Solarsyck, meanwhile, managed to get the villains to follow her. Her plan was going quite well when she found them all blocking her.

"This is your last chance," Bellatric panted to Solarsyck. "Give me the chip and I may spare your life."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Solarsyck rolled her eyes. "First thing I expect from you once you've put your plan into action with the chip: a knife in my ribs."

"I thought supers were tougher than that to let a knife in their ribs." Icy said coolly. "Only a weakling would say that."

"They must be a weakling," Mage smirked at Solarsyck, whose blood boiled. "Who would expect such a line-"

While the three talked, a soft nudge caught Solarsyck in the ribs. She looked around but saw nobody except the enemies.

"It's me," A voice came softly out of nowhere. The only person she knew who could turn invisible was Violet Par.

"Invisigirl?" Solarsyck muttered.

"Yes, it's me, listen very closely." Invisigirl whispered. "On your left, you should see that yellow patch on the ground, right?"

Solarsyck turned her head to the left and saw a couple of yellow grass there. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm going to stand over there and you're going to throw the chip over to me. Just close your mind and relax in some way and then you'll know when to throw it."

Invisigirl walked away with Solarsyck confused but she focused her mind. Wait, she said to close it. Solarsyck quickly closed her mind and relaxed her shoulders. It took a couple attempts but finally, something unnatural happened:

She had the sensation she had never felt before. It was like her body was concentrating very hard when nothing was in action, no such thing tingled or anything. Then (how did that happen?), something drifted into Solarsyck's head: _Do it!_

The moment shattered and she stopped the blissful moment by yelling "Invisigirl, catch!" and threw the blue chip to the dead clump of grass.

"What are you-" Bellatric started but her question was answered for her.

The chip stopped falling gracefully in the air and then it was floating around. Then it disappeared and Solarsyck knew Invisigirl had curled her hand around it and she started sprinting towards the woods.

"Mage," Icy cried frantically but she had already put her mind into action.

"Invisigirl," Mage growled and started running right after her (she must be able to do…whatever I was doing before, Solarsyck thought) but she had a huge head start.

"Firegirl," Invisigirl cried to her. "Burn the chip,"

"Huh, what, what's going-what?" Firegirl looked around, totally confused.

"Burn the chip," Invisigirl repeated hastily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mage gaining on their spot very fast.

"Why?"

"We need to destroy it. Now!" Invisigirl cried, this time more desperately.

"But I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong!"

"No, that's not what I mean-"

"Well, what DO you mean?" Invisigirl practically shouted with frustration.

"This chip is not made of 100 percent plastic. It contains certain things that don't go well with fire."

Invisigirl sighed. Looks like Firegirl's going back to her original smarty style.

"Then break it!" She cried out loud.

"I'll do it," Natureon wrapped the chip with her whip lash.

Before she could crush it, however, hands closed themselves around Invisigirl, choking her.

"Give the chip to me," Mage turned to Natureon. "Your friend's life is now in my hands. I'm sure you know what will happen to her if you refuse." She tightened her grip. Behind her, the other supers were running right towards them but they were far away and it wouldn't take that long to kill Invisigirl.

Natureon was stuck in a dilemma. Give the chip to Mage, Invisigirl would live but the whole group would be dead anyways. Refuse? Natureon didn't even want to think about what would happen to Invisigirl's neck. Plus, she might turn on to Firegirl (who's still rather dizzy and could defend herself as much as a duck could) and torture her after Invisigirl.

The only thing she could do showed on her head and Invisigirl seemed to have spotted it.

"No!" She shrieked. "Don't give it to her. Don't-" But the rest of the words were muffled by Mage's hand.

"You have three seconds," She sneered at Natureon. "One, two…"

Natureon released her whip and brought her hands out with the chip sitting on it. Invisigirl's eyes popped out and she screamed through Mage's hand but Mage had already taken the chip from her.

"Good girl," She sneered again at Natureon. "Here's your dear friend." Mage thrust Invisigirl at the ground and flew off towards the other villains.

"What did you do that for?" Invisigirl screeched at Natureon.

"Hey, you should thank your lucky stars you're not dead." Natureon defended herself.

Invisigirl snorted. "Now that they've got the chip, we're dead anyways."

They were too much into the argument to notice anything else. Elastigirl stretched her hands and tried to grab Mage but she dodged it and shot a blast at her body. It struck her in the face and she gave a little gasp of surprise before she got blasted down.

Mage arrived with the two and they quickly linked hands, ready to disappear. Suddenly, Icy tripped.

"Nice job, Icy!" Bellatric laughed as she looked over her shoulder at Icy. She got up scowling.

"Just stumbled," Icy snapped.

"Right," Mage said sarcastically when suddenly, Bellatric fell too.

"Hey," She shouted indignantly while the others laughed scornfully. Then, Mage toppled over as well.

"What the-" She cried as the chip flew out of her hand. A red blur snatched it out of the air.

"Ha, suckers!" A teasing voice echoed around them as the blur circled around the trio. It sounded as though an eleven year old was taunting them.

"What the-" Mage repeated but then pulled herself to full height and growled. "YOU!"

The Dash stopped running and stuck out his tongue. "Wow, you're even worst than my sister!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bellatric shrieked.

"I dunno," The Dash said. "But it sure is fun to tease you!"

And he continued to run around them, occasionally throwing insults at the group. He suddenly tripped Icy again and chucked a stone at Bellatric.

As Icy struggled to get up and Bellatric continued to screech, Mage tried to grab the little guy but he just bit her hand and she backed away, howling with pain and anger.

"You little…" Icy struggled to find the right words to describe The Dash. She saved her breath by throwing an ice ball at him but missed.

"Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!" He laughed as he continued to run around, dodging Bellatric's electricity as she cursed at him.

"You lose, you lose, you lose, you lose, you lose, you lose, you lose!" The Dash continued to run as he dodged a particular curse from Mage (it makes their feet stumble).

"Wait," Mage closed her eyes and performed the same thing Solarsyck did. Suddenly, without warning, she formed a dark arrow and aimed it at The Dash.

The arrow travelled through the air and pierced The Dash's super suit, pulling him with it as it pinned him to a tree.

"Hey!" He yelled, now hanging like a pair of socks dangling from a clothes line and in all the confusion, he dropped the chip and Solarsyck caught it by using her baseball sliding technique.

"Grab her, grab her," Bellatric cried and Icy lunged for the chip. Now the two were wrestling with the chip in between.

Natureon saw Solarsyck's chance. She could kick Icy from her grasp but the trouble was, Icy was thinking of the same lines too as with Solarsyck.

The two were not only wrestling for the chip but they were also battling with their feet. Icy would kick Solarsyck and she would defend herself by blocking it with her foot. Then _she_ would kick her and then _Icy_ would block it. The pattern continued on and on as they still were tugging on the chip.

Suddenly, Solarsyck had an idea. All she needed to do is to get Icy to kick her really hard.

"What's the matter?" She laughed, taunting Icy the best she could do. "Can't you kick me harder? Or is that the best you can do?"

These words infuriated her. As Icy gave a ferocious kick to Solarsyck's shins, she sent a powerful energy blast to Icy's abdominal.

The two flew from the chip at the same time but their hands were still tugging on the little device.

It snapped clearly into two, letting themselves to fly from each other as the cracking sound rung clearly in the air.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Icy cried as one of the pieces landed near her. She picked it up and looked at it for a long time, barely aware of Solarsyck, who picked up the other piece, and the others.

Then, a shout awoken her to her senses. She looked up and this time, unmistakeably, turned whiter than she had ever before.

A fireball shot towards her. It travelled so fast that Icy didn't manage to defend herself in time. The ball struck her in the chest and she flew in the air and landed hard on the ground.

Natureon, who managed to get into the scene, looked at Mage and Bellatric. She expected them to run over and check if she was still alive. She thought they were going to scope her up and disappear but they didn't.

Instead, they both disappeared without her.

"Whoa, wait," Watergirl reached them. "Don't tell me that was what I saw. _They left without her?_ I thought they were smarter than that."

"I don't know what happened myself," Invisigirl joined the group. "But they must have a reason for that to happen."

"I think I know why," Firegirl said softly, limping towards them. "Look,"

Everyone's eyes travelled over at Icy. "Oh my-" Elastigirl gasped.

Icy's body was glowing bright red and she suddenly lifted off the ground, floating like a rag doll.

Suddenly, her clothes turned into a bright white tunic, her hair changed from blue to platinum blonde (like Mirage's but she was not, I repeat, NOT, her) and her skin healed and turned even whiter than it was with Icy's usual state.

Before anyone had registered this, however, the new person vanished.

"What's going on," Mr Incredible went over. "She was flying or something and turned white and disappeared."

"Yes, I think we know what happened to her, thanks," Solarsyck snapped to him. "But why?"

There was a pause as everyone considered what she said. Nobody knew the answer to this and it wasn't a while before the silence was broken from an angry voice.

"I've been waiting patiently, I won't wait anymore. Get me off this thing!"

Natureon turned her head to see The Dash slowly revolving in the air.

Watergirl giggled at him making a fruitless attempt to get back to the ground. Elastigirl (who regain conscious) stretched her hand and yanked him from the arrow.

"Hey!" The Dash scowled as he fell down. "That was my favourite super suit!"

"You don't _have _any other super suit, idiot!" Vi snapped at him.

"Mom, this girl's insulting-" Dash started but got interrupted.

"Enough," Helen cried but of course, they didn't shut up.

"I'm your sister, stupid! Not 'this girl'."

"Is there any difference?"

"Plenty of differences, you little insect!" Vi retorted.

"Why is your favourite insult 'the little insect'?"

"Children, please-" Helen tried again with the same results.

"Because you're an insect, of course!"

"You're a bitch-"

There came a lot of gasps from Crystal, Nik, Megan, Violet, Vi in particular, Bob and Helen.

"How dare you!" Vi screamed. "Oh yeah? You're a fuc-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Bob yelled. There was a rustle behind them and a couple of birds flew out of two trees.

"Oh yes, the perfect way to end this: everybody…_shut up!_" Nik said sarcastically but there was barely any time to laugh when Vi and Dash started swearing at each other certain words that are very inappropriate for G.

In all the commotion, Nik muttered to Crystal. "It would all do us some good for Mage to hit those two with something to make them shut up!"

"Too true to ignore," Crystal muttered back.

It wasn't until Megan screamed "Violet, what's wrong?" that made the pair stop yelling and turn their attention to Violet.

Her face was paper white and she was kneeling on the grass, spitting out blood. Then, with a great, rattling gasp, she rolled onto her back and stopped moving.

**Note:** Ha ha ha…do you like it…ha ha ha…please R&R everybody…ha ha ha…and would someone please include a box of pills with their review…ha ha ha…now…ha ha ha…please…ha ha HA!


	24. Violet Par's History

Achoo! (No comment)

**Violet Par's History**

"Vital signs ok, no lasting damages, heart beating nicely and a sore back to boot." Crystal ticked off her fingers as she and the rest of her gang were standing next to Violet's bed. "How good is that?"

"Propitious enough," Violet said seriously. "The abdominal is rather afflictive; not instancing the nadir has been badly wounded but diversely-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, what?" Nik stopped Violet in her usual boring monologue. "What the hell are you saying?"

"I was stating," Violet repeated again for her. "That my vital signs are propitious enough, inasmuch as many other hapless and deplorable people, withal or howbeit, the abdominal is rather afflictive; not instancing the nadir has been badly wounded but diversely, the bosom and divergent genitalia are aloft 95 adjective than antecedent-"

"What she means," Vi translated. "Is that her stomach is a bit sore and her foot's in pain but otherwise, she's okay."

"She must be," Megan started. "After all, knowledge is the next step to stop heart problems or something."

"Mlle Gordon said that 'knowledge was the next step to stop world problems and help environments to their fullest beauty'." Violet corrected her.

"Yup, she's okay!" Crystal agreed.

"And speaking of 'Mlle Gordon'," Nik added. "School's starting tomorrow and I thought me might have a vote. If there're a lot of pros, we'll go to school. A lot of cons, we'll skip it!"

"Right," Megan nodded. "Crystal, you go first."

"Skip," She shook her head. "School means we'll be seeing Darcy again."

"Of course we should not skip school," Violet's eyes enlarged to the size of owls'. "If we're caught skipping school, not only will we be suspended but we will have extensive markings on our-"

"Thank you for you thoughts, Violet," Nik said loudly. "Megan, you're next."

Megan stood up. "In the name of 'BSG', I say 'go to school'." She sat down.

"What's 'BSG'?" Crystal goggled at her.

"'Boys Suiting Girls'," Megan replied. "It's a group of boys who secretly choose a girl and place files on them, enabling the boys to talk with the girls without trouble, ease them into asking for a date or-"

"Continuing," Nik said loudly, cutting Megan off. "Vi, you're next."

"I want to skip," She said in a quiet voice. Everybody looked at her.

"Why?" Violet said, surprised. "You don't seem like these monkeys," She pointed to Nik and Crystal.

"Oh, so that's what we are now?" Crystal asked, annoyed. "Monkeys?"

"Last year, you said we were slugs!" Nik retorted. "And last, last year-"

"Shhhhh!" Violet cried, looking around to make sure nobody besides her friends could hear.

"-you said we were Michael and Lily Dicker," Nik said, barely aware of Violet's attempt to hush her. "And I still haven't figured out who was the boy!"

"Who areMichael and Lily?" Vi asked.

"You haven't heard about them?" Megan sat down. "Let me put it in the simplest way: They're loud, obnoxious and stupid!

"But not for Violet," Crystal smirked. "For her, they're stentorian, susceptible and dollish!"

"Doltish," Violet corrected her.

"Are they any different?"

Violet rolled her eyes, amid loud laughter from everybody.

"So why don't you like school work?" She asked with as much dignity she could muster.

"Oh, I like it," Vi said indifferently. "Especially English because I'm excellent at it. But everybody's so cruel to me. All year I've been known as a loser. It's really painful."

_Flashback_

It was the first day of school and Violet was rather nervous. As usual.

"Violet, time for school!" Helen shouted.

"Do I have to go?" Violet pleaded.

Helen smiled at her girl but shook her head. "No sweetie, school's an extreme part of what will happen to your life. Good types of jobs are considered by your reputation."

"But I want to be a super."

"You can't always be a super, sweetie." Helen touched her cheek. "Look at your dad."

Violet turned to his photo on the dresser.

"Not that dad!" Helen scolded. "Your real dad."

"What about him?"

"You can't find one day without him complaining about his job but he still goes there. I know he's an annoying, grumpy lump-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" A voice interrupted them. Bob was standing outside the house with a grumpy expression on his face.

Violet giggled. "Ok mom, I think I know what you're saying." She said quietly. "I'll go to school."

The first day turned out as Violet had expected: HORRIBLE!

When she got out of the car, all the kids playing in the yard turned their attention on her. There were a few moments of hushed silence as she walked up the steps to the school.

Then one kid whispered to his friend. His words were as loud as an apple but they could still hear him.

"Whoa, what a freak! Is she real?"

After that, people started whispering to each other and Violet could catch a couple words.

"Look at her hair! It's blue!"

"Careful, it might be contagious."

"What kind of clothes is she wearing?"

"I dunno but they may have come from the pig's pen."

"She's fat,"

"She's not entirely fat,"

"She's entirely fat to me,"

Violet sighed. Soon enough, they'll forget all about me, hopefully.

They didn't. The first class was Social Studies and when she entered the classroom, all the kids in there stopped chatting and there was silence again.

That didn't worry her the most. What worried her was where to sit. All the tables had at least one person sitting at it.

Oh well, she thought. At least a couple tables only have one person sitting at it. Violet headed for the closest empty seat and pulled the chair out for her to sit.

A tough looking guy barked at her. "Don't sit here, idiot! It's where the jocks sit."

Everybody started whispering again. Violet pretended the words didn't affect her but it did. So much for the words of peace from her mother.

Where to sit? She thought. The whole room would probably reject her before she could even open her mouth to ask.

After a couple of other minutes, more students piled in and now, almost every seat was filled.

The teacher came in.

"Ahem, class, please settle down." He called out in his wispy voice. "My name is Mr. Tufty. As you all may have noticed, we have a new student. This is Violet Parr." Mr. Tufty gestured to Violet.

The class all murmured unpleasantly. Mr. Tufty raised his hands for silence.

"Please take a seat, Miss Parr," He addressed her kindly.

Violet raised a trembling hand. "Please, sir," She said timidly. "There's nowhere-"

"I understand," Mr. Tufty interrupted, not rudely but very politely. "You may sit over there with Miss Alexandra Bell." He pointed to a table with two people sitting at it.

A slim, blond-haired girl (Alexandra) nodded at Violet but the other girl just scowled and her eyes hardened as she looked at Violet.

As Violet passed a group of boys, one of them whispered to the other. "I think she made Mr. Tufty's pet teacher…"

"Only a nerd would do that!" Another boy snickered.

Violet was shocked. Mr. Tufty didn't even question her about anything. He was just being kind since she was new.

Once she sat down on Alexandra's right side, Mr. Tufty started class.

"Alright girls and boys," He said in a surprisingly stern voice. "Another school year to endure and I hope you still remember your history facts because we will be using them again in many subjects."

A couple of kids groaned. History was their least favourite subject.

Violet didn't like History either but on supers' history, she would be an A+ student and then there would be no excuse for those calling her "the teacher's pet" but surely he wasn't going to study that this year, would he?

"Our topic will be on supers' history!" Mr. Tufty announced.

Drats! Violet frowned. This was not good news for her.

Alexandra leaned over to whisper to Violet. "Excellent!" She squealed. "I love supers! It's a shame people banned them. What about you, Tiana?" Alexandra turned to the rough looking girl.

"I'm fine about it," She shrugged those rocky shoulders. "Not a big fuss, though."

"Miss Qhere," Mr. Tufty turned to Tiana. "Please do not talk in class. If you do that again, you will do detention with me."

Tiana just scowled at his back. Alexandra gave a sympathetic look at her and Violet tried to arrange her face to a sad look but for all the good it had done, she might have just as well given a smirk.

Once the three were out of Social Studies, they had math next and Tiana had to pull a round of detention at lunch with the math teacher, Mrs Stewart.

After a class of Science with their teacher, Ms Derkson (who was quite nice), they finally had break.

"Where shall we go today, Violet?" Alexandra asked her.

"Wait just a moment," Violet stuffed her binder into her locker and walked with the two. "Oh, I don't know. You can decide."

"Let's go to the teachers' lounge." Tiana said.

Violet's brow furrowed. "Aren't we not allowed there?"

"I go there all the time," Tiana pulled herself to her full height and she was really tall. How Violet didn't notice it before, she didn't know but Tiana now looked frightening.

"Okay, okay, we'll go there," Violet said quickly.

"It's very lovely, Violet," Alexandra exclaimed to her. "If you can get away in time, it's quite a beauty. And you can nick some treats from the table and everything."

"Uh-huh," Violet nodded but deep down, she was still wary about getting caught there.

"Here we are," Alexandra said and they found themselves in front of a white door with the words "Teacher's Lounge."

"Come on," Tiana grabbed them roughly and shoved them in the room. Then she quickly slipped inside and closed the door.

"Wow!" Violet gasped. The lounge was amazing.

There were plenty of comfortable sofas and a huge table with platters of cookies and chips. The windows were draped with red velvet and there was a spicy aroma going around and made Violet's stomach wild with hunger.

"Yum, I love these chocolate coated chips!" Alexandra grabbed a couple and stuffed them into her mouth. Tiana, on the other hand, flopped on the sofa and flipped on the TV.

"Excellent, they have all my favourite channels." She cried.

Violet, who was itching to grab a cookie, mastered her impulse by reminding her how much trouble she would be in if she stole something, even if it was just a cookie.

"Uh oh," Alexandra said, placing her ear to the door. "I can hear footsteps."

Violet gasped. This could not be happening on her first day at school.

Alexandra hid behind a sofa and Tiana hid in the cupboards. Violet couldn't find any other hiding places without seeing as though the others though she was copying their idea.

Quickly, she flattened herself on the wall and when the door opened, slipped through gracefully without being caught.

"Who left the TV on?" Mr Tufty cried indignantly. Then the door swung shut.

With only one minute before break ended, Violet wandered around the English room with all her books until finally, Alexandra and Tiana came with their books in their hands, looking disgruntle.

"I've got detention!" Alexandra wailed. "It's just the first day and I've got detention!"

"Well, you shouldn't have gone into the teacher's lounge." Violet told her.

Alexandra gave her a hard look. "Life's nothing without a taste of risks."

"So true," Tiana glared at Violet.

Violet sighed. The three sat at the back and took out their books. Their teacher, Mrs Dingle, walked in and stood at the front.

"Good morning class," She said in a dignified voice.

The good thing about her is that she let's classes play if it's approaching the Christmas season or something else. The bad thing was that she uses very complex words that "Grade 6 students should already know".

The other bad thing was that she cared very much if you got lower that 85. Better be a good little girl/boy in her classes.

"Now, everybody," She started. "English is a very consequential subject and presently, our focus is going to be on supers."

Damn it! Violet thought. It seems as though supers were very popular in Grade 6.

"It will also be our focus for Grade 7." Mrs Dingle finished.

It must be popular in Grade 7 too, Violet thought.

Alexandra was drawing a fat poodle on her notebook and Tiana was sticking her wad of gum she was chewing lately underneath the desk.

_End flashback_

"So what happened between you and Alexandra and Tiana?" Megan asked.

"We've split," Vi said gloomily. "Now I have no friends."

"That's too bad, especially since you can't transfer schools." Violet gave her a sympathetic look as she took out her laptop.

"Yeah," Vi shrugged.

"Why'd you bring that here?" Crystal asked Violet.

Violet turned to her with a surprised look. "Well, to finish my homework."

Nik, who was draining the last of her water bottle, gagged and spit it out. "Violet! We're on summer vacation!"

"No, it's summer holidays." Violet opened a file and clicked on a couple of documents. "I've asked three or four teachers for some extra homework and they gave me loads." She said happily.

"Man, you really are a nerd." Megan cried.

"This is new?" Crystal laughed.

Violet looked up. "Oh, by the way, I'll be on msn tonight if you want to chat."

The four got up, ready to leave. "Sure, whatever," Nik shrugged. "7:00 sharp,"

"You bet!"

_Couple hours later…_

Crystal and Nik both logged on. They were at Crystal's house and she had three computers. One's for her, one's for Nik and the other one's for the rest of Crystal's family to fight over.

On msn, Crystal scanned her list. All five of her friends were logged on. She clicked on Violet's msn name first (violet…MUST DO H/W).

_Crystal's new tooth: yo_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: hi, sup?_

_Crystal's new tooth: n2m, u?_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: sigh I spilt my medicine:(_

_Crystal's new tooth: lolz_

Violet clicked on Megan's msn name (little miss lunatic).

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: megan, u there?_

_Little miss lunatic: yeah_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: how are you?_

_Little miss lunatic: fine, im watching potter puppet pals_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: honestly, mg, that's got inappropriate stuff in there_

_Little miss lunatic: so?_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: sigh_

_Little miss lunatic: hey, crystal just told me that u spilt ur medicine. That true?_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: WAT? SHE TOLD U! THAT WAS SUPPOSED 2 B PRIVATE!_

Fuming, Violet clicked back on Crystal's msn box.

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: DID U TELL EVRYBODY BOUT MY SPILT MEDICINE?_

_Crystal's new tooth: heh…heh…heh…_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: OMG, UR SO DEAD!_

_Crystal's new tooth: funny, im still breathing!_

Suddenly, an msn box popped up on Violet's laptop. It was Nik's.

_Sk8: hey, crystal just said u spilt ur medicine_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: tell her I will kill her_

_Sk8: ok, brb_

Nik clicked on Crystal's name.

_Sk8: violet told me 2 tell u shes gonna kill u_

Crystal read this and frowned. She swivelled around on her chair to face Nik.

"You could have just said it right here, we're in the same room." Crystal said.

Nik shrugged and grinned. "It's fun to use msn."

Crystal rolled her eyes and returned to her chat box. Suddenly, one came from Vi.

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: Crystal?_

_Crystal's new tooth: no, its santa clause (ho ho ho)_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: very funny_

_Crystal's new tooth: wats up with ur msn name? laundry woman, lolz_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: don't ask. They call me that skool_

_Crystal's new tooth: interesting but u'll always be daddys favourite girl 2 me!_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: that was last, last, last year!_

_Crystal's new tooth: bob called u that wen u were 11?_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: oh yeah? Dashs bed wetter!_

_Crystal's new tooth: lolz_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: let's add more ppl 2 this conversation_

_Crystal's new tooth: good idea_

Crystal clicked add contact and added Nik, Violet and Megan.

_Little miss lunatic: wazgoinon_

_Sk8: where am i_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W?_

_Crystal's new tooth: its 5 way conversation_

_Sk8: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooook_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: sup guys?_

_Little miss lunatic: nice name:)_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: grumbles thats wat my skool calls me: the laundry woman. 4 only 5 ¢, ill clean ur clothes 4 u (tax not included)_

_Crystal's new tooth: lol_

_Sk8: lolz_

_Little miss lunatic: lolzz_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: thats mean…like crystal!_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: wats she do_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: …nothing special_

_Crystal's new tooth: violet spilt her medicine_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGH:_

_Little miss lunatic: i always enjoy u getting upset, it makes me happy!_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: no comment_

_Sk8: isnt that _called_ a comment?_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: dont care 4 all the love it'll do_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: lets add sound_

_Crystal's new tooth: ok :)_

Vi clicked on the microphone picture and the speakers started working.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Yooooooooooooo!"

"Let me guess, that was Nik, right?" Vi smiled.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

"Oh come on, that was SO you!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Ugly butt," Vi muttered.

"I can hear yoooooooooooooooooou!"

"So can weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Crystal chipped in.

"Me tooooooooooooooooooo!" Megan added.

"Why's everybody making their vowels long?" Violet asked.

"Cause they haven't learned their vowels properly." Vi sighed.

"Hey!" Nik's voice rang out.

"I think I've heard that joke before-" Megan started but Vi interrupted her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Crystal's eyebrows rose. She glanced across the room at Nik who only shrugged.

"Get out idiot, get out!" Vi demanded to something.

There was scraping sound and then Dash's voice cried.

"You guys are poo!"

"DASH!" Vi screeched, chasing him out of the room. "Get back here you lazy worthless rabbit poo!"

"Try and catch me!" Dash's voice faded away as he ran off.

Swearing angrily, Vi returned to the computer.

"Vi, I can hear you swearing," Violet said.

"That bed wetter ticked me off," Vi burst out.

"Wonderful," Crystal said.

"What?" Vi asked.

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?" Crystal asked. "You're dog shit?"

There was a disapproving clicking noise who Crystal guessed was Violet.

"Let's go back to conversation so Dash can't run in here again and start saying we're now bird shit!" Nik suggested.

"Nik," Violet called out to her.

"I'm sorry, Violet," Nik smirked, her cursor hovering over the "speakers off" button. "I can't hear you, speak louder."

"I said that-"

Violet's voice cut off when Nik pressed the "off" button.

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: THAT WASNT FUNNY, NIK!_

_Sk8: it is 2 me_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: ur a bum_

_Crystal's new tooth: oooooo…violet finally sweared!_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: this is cozy, dont u think so, mg?_

_Little miss lunatic: mark me double X_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman?_

_Little miss lunatic: sigh so true 2X_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: o…_

_Sk8: 9_

_Crystal's new tooth: 9_

At the sign of 9, Vi got confused but Megan and Violet rose the occasion immediately.

_Little miss lunatic: so, did u do ur h/w last nite?_

_Crystal's new tooth: yup though I still dont get the sublimation part_

_Sk8: easy, when liquid turns to gas, its called sublimation though when gas turns to liquid, its also called sublimation_

Vi's head was swimming. Crystal and Nik were talking about _homework?_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: wats that 9?_

Uh oh, Violet thought. Vi can not mess this up.

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: u mean that 9x4/2x33?_

Vi almost replied no when Megan interrupted.

_Little miss lunatic: the answers 0.5_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: no its 0.545454545454545454545454545454…_

Megan almost retorted when she remembered the 9.

_Little miss lunatic: whoops, looks like I made a mistake_

_Crystal's new tooth: 99_

_Sk8: 99_

Vi thought it was now safe to talk.

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: so wat was that 9 and 99 about?_

_Crystal's new tooth: if somebodys reading ur typing, u type 9. when they leave, u type 99._

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: interesting_

_Sk8: ugh, I cant believe we've been talking about h/w!_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: its good 4 u_

_Sk8: yeah watevr_

_Little miss lunatic: hey, lets play give a nickname where u give urself a nickname_

_Sk8: bor-ring!_

_Crystal's new tooth: I agree_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: lets just do it before I hav 2 take another dose of medicine_

_Crystal's new tooth: yeah, and spill it!_

_Sk8: lol_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: ha…ha…ha…_

_Little miss lunatic: I wanna go first, im called loony the lunatic_

_Sk8: sk8r girl_

_Crystal's new tooth: bib and bob!_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: excellent nickname, crystal_

_Crystal's new tooth: yeah and urs "I spilt medicine on me"_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: ha ha ha, im a chocol8 smarty_

_Little miss lunatic: wat bout u, vi?_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: im a bitch!_

_Sk8?_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: that was dash, he came back_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: my butts fat_

_Crystal's new tooth: let's listen to them yell_

Crystal switched on the speakers and instantly, everybody in the conversation could hear the two yelling at each other.

"…you're such a baby, Dash," Vi yelled.

"Whatever you say, bitch!" Dash cried.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Vi started chasing him all over the house.

There was silence at the four's part. The only thing they could hear was the thumping and scraping sound that Vi and Dash were making.

"I don't think Vi will be back for a long time," Crystal smiled.

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: shall we call it a day?_

_Little miss lunatic: probably, its 9:23 already!_

_Crystal's new tooth: honestly, mg, we new that long time ago_

_Sk8: we did?_

Crystal threw a pencil at Nik. She dodged it with ease, laughing.

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: u 2 sleeping over or something?_

_Crystal's new tooth: how'd u find out?_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: u left the speakers on!_

Crystal checked the speakers. Sure enough, she forgot to shut them.

"Whoops," She clicked the "off" button. Now the speakers were off.

_Little miss lunatic: I'll be gone now guys_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: don't leave now, I LOVE U!_

_Little miss lunatic: uh…vi?_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: that was dash AGAIN!_

_Crystal's new tooth: I can tell_

_Violet…MUST DO H/W: Im gonna go, 2 much chaos here, bye_

_Sk8: bye_

_Little miss lunatic: gb_

_**Violet…MUST DO H/W has left the conversation.**_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: Im wearing a thong!_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: that was dash again!_

_Crystal's new tooth: were on earth does he learn all these words?_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: I seriously don't no_

_Sk8: u sure bob didnt teach him that?_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: Im a bitch_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: Dash, AGAIN! Somebody plz get him off this computer_

Megan suddenly had an idea.

_Little miss lunatic: hey dash, ur so sexy, I love u! keep on talking, I LOVE ur cute little voice_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: thx mg, he ran off all scared now:)_

_Crystal's new tooth: lol, violet should SO be here. Shes missing the time of her life 2 spill another dose of medicine on herself again!_

_Sk8: I need 2 remember 2 put that in my diary_

_Little miss lunatic: …_

_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman: well, Ill b going now, cya l8r!_

_Crystal's new tooth: bye_

_Sk8: bye bye_

_Little miss lunatic: cya_

**_TheyXcallXmeXlaundryXwoman has left the conversation._**

_Little miss lunatic: yeah, id better go 2, cya 2morrow skool!_

_Sk8: bye_

_Crystal's new tooth: buy_

_Crystal's new tooth: by!_

_Crystal's new tooth: be!_

_Crystal's new tooth: BYE (wat the hells wrong with me?)_

_Little miss lunatic: lolz_

_**Little miss lunatic has left the conversation.**_

_Crystal's new tooth: so Nik, hows life treating u?_

Nik swirled around in her chair.

"Fine, let's start the night with prank calls!"

**Note:** thank u everybody, that's the end of this story! But of course, the 2nd story's coming up. Now, I'm going to become a stubborn mule and I want 123 reviews in total before I go on. So good luck on satisfying me!

**PS:** yes, the super you guys sent me will be in the 2nd story and also, they'll be entering a tournament. YES, THAT'S RIGHT, A TOURNAMENT!

**PPS:** did you know that "potter puppet pals" is real? Check it out on Google (it's so funny) but I warn you, there's some stuff that's rated PG10. Also, when you want to watch it, see "Bothering Snape" first to understand "Trouble at Hogwarts".


End file.
